The Secrets We Keep
by Kia-B
Summary: Not every secret can be buried too long. Twelve years later, Sasuke is getting married and Hinata is happy where she is but fate isn't so kind to those with history. Their shared secrets will come back and with a mission.
1. Meetings

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 1: Meetings

::

Sasuke stared at the fireplace, partly lost in thought about his rapidly changing future and partly confused as to why his fiancée rather sit in the cold for hours until the fireplace heated the house up versus just turning on the heater. He did, however, appreciate the way the warmth felt on his skin. Spinning reds and dancing oranges gave his skin a healthy glow, they melted against his dark eyes.

The Spice Cinnamon brooms hung above the fireplace gave him a headache but she swore red apples and cinnamon was the smell of winter. Sasuke thought that cool mint was a better comparison to the snow that was burying everything outside but you couldn't tell her anything.

They would marry in the spring. The weekend of her birthday.

Sasuke rolled the band around his ring finger. Back and forth, back and forth. "Alright," said Sakura, she fixed her earrings and rubbed the wrinkles from her dress. "How I look?" She stood in front of him with a red stained smile. Her dress was black and elegant, way too elegant to a simple welcoming back dinner.

"We're dressing up for Naruto?" Sasuke raised a dark brow. Although his white button-down was tucked to perfection, his black tie hung loosely from his neck.

She rolled jade eyes. "No, never," grumbled the woman. "But we're dressing up for the girl he's bringing home."

Naruto was in Suna for the past five years and gushed over this girl for the past eight months. She was doing volunteer work just like him there. He never said a name because: _"I don't want Sakura-chan trying to investigate her entire family background!"_

It was true. She would.

Sakura extended her hands towards him. "Now how do I look?" She questioned once again.

He took her smaller, warmer hands and opened his mouth but a doorbell sounded before he could. Sasuke stood, placing careful lips at her temple. "I can't find the words, obviously..."

She tagged along to the door after straightening his tie. Sasuke hesitated to turn the knob when he heard Naruto's voice from the other side. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed his friend. There was a lot he wasn't around for, a lot of stuff that Sasuke needed to be face to face to say.

Sakura did the honors for him though. She pulled the door open and Sasuke glanced from Naruto to the person next to him. His entire world crashed down at his feet, like glass hitting a marble floor. Shattering into a million pieces.

" _Sasukeeeeh!"_ Naruto shouted and pulled his best friend into a hug.

Sasuke absently patted his back but his eyes widened a fraction upon meeting opal eyes. Her lips parted until Sakura pulled her inside. "Now, now, tell me all about yourself!" Sakura showed the woman to the couch.

"I..." She started.

Naruto pouted. "Ne, Sakura-chan! Ask about me first! We haven't seen each other in forever!"

"I know about you," said Sakura then turned to the dark haired woman. "What's your name? Don't be shy! I'm Sakura and that's my fiancé Sasuke!"

She nodded. "I..."

Naruto plopped down beside her and threw an arm around the young woman. "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and you're going to scare her off! Move."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I need a drink."

"That's right," said Sakura, she turned into the kitchen with him. "I'll help."

Hinata blinked. Naruto pulled her closer noting her loss of color. "What's wrong? You look sick."

She glanced into the kitchen at the couple then back to her boyfriend. "I feel sick, Naruto... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. Hey...hey," whispered the blonde, lifting her lowered chin. "Babe, it's okay."

She smiled at contact. "I'll be f-fine. These are your...friends."

"Best friends," he said confidently. "They'll love you. Sakura's super welcoming, borderline scary. Sasuke...he takes some time."

She hummed in agreement. Naruto grinned and brushed his lips over her jawline. Crystal eyes watched her closely. "But if you can't go on...we can leave," Naruto promised.

She nodded and took his hand, he squeezed hers in response. Sakura came back with two glasses of wine and Hinata drank half of hers quickly. Anything. She needed anything.

Sasuke sat on the adjacent Love-Seat with the entire bottle. Naruto went onto talk about their time in Sunagakure. Onyx eyes drifted reluctantly to the woman beside him. She hadn't changed a bit…aside from her bob hair-cut. Her eyes were the same, her smile was the same, and even her nervous habits remained the same. Twelve _years_. It had been twelve long years. Why was she back? Eleven years ago this would be something he wanted- Hell, all he wanted. Now...now he was getting married. He was _happy_ as someone like him could be. Sasuke wiped his mouth and brought the wine bottle to his lips.

"Sasuke-kun," called Sakura. "If you drink that much, you'll be crying over the hangover."

Naruto laughed. "Same old, bastard."

"Idiot," hissed Sasuke. He meant it this time. He knew Naruto didn't know who she was to him but it still…bothered him.

"So," started Sakura, taking the wine bottle from him and putting the cork in it. "Hinata, what about you? Where are you from?"

She smiled; it was fake. Sakura didn't notice but Naruto did and Sasuke just couldn't help it. "I'm from Konoha too. Born and raised." Her eyes darted to Sasuke's once more.

"And you...just moved?" Sakura opened a water bottle.

"No, it's been twelve years," said Hinata. "But...Naruto brought me home." Their hands intertwined together. "Home..."

Sakura took Sasuke's surprisingly sweating hands. He knew she felt his quickened pulse but she smiled anyway. "Well, I hope to learn more about you. Naruto really cares about you…from _all_ the letters he sent so religiously."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, don't make me sound like a total dork."

"You are!" Chimed both Hinata and Sakura.

"Man!"

Sakura stood, seemingly pleased with her so far. "Well, I'm hungry so let's not allow the food to get cold, yes?" The pink haired woman stood and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto huffed. "If there's anything I remember about Sakura is not to eat her food, am I right?" He motioned to Sasuke. The Uchiha glanced into the kitchen and nodded along. She was…getting better.

::

Hinata helped wash dishes. Sasuke glanced up at Sakura and Naruto chatting about something before in the living room. Sasuke took the wet plate from her hand and dried them slowly. "Did you tell him?" He whispered.

Hinata paused and looked at him and replied, "Did you tell her?" Her tone was nearly venomous. Why ask her something so stupid?

Sasuke lowered his voice even more. "You...vanished."

She continued washing a plate. "Being around you...is still painful."

"We agreed-"

"We did," Hinata interrupted, "…but we never agreed staying together. Do you...even think about her?"

He glanced at his friend and fiancée. He placed the newly dried plate on the place mat before answering solemnly, "...Yeah."

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off," said Naruto, stretching his arms and walking into the kitchen with the dark haired duo. Hinata grinned and Sasuke's face was, well…Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his jawline and yawned. "But I gotta get home to catch up on some much needed sleep!"

Not only did they have to fly in but Naruto had to drive almost ten hours because he drank two Red Bulls and couldn't sit still in the passenger seat. On top of all of that, they didn't get to rest because Hinata wanted to be early to make a good impression. Sakura nodded in understanding before saying, "I'll take care of the rest. You're the guest anyway, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and dried her hands. "I don't mind, honest. It was nice meeting you both."

"Same," said Sakura. "You are coming to the wedding, yes?" They walked the couple to the door.

Hinata looked at a grinning Naruto and nodded to the pink haired woman. Sakura was so welcoming. Hinata sputtered helplessly, "Yea-yeah, yes. Thank you, Sakura. Congrats too."

"No, thank you. Get home safe!" She waved as they walked towards Naruto little beat up car. "Bye!" After they were out of sight, Sakura closed the door and looked at Sasuke. "Did you know her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Seemed familiar. Maybe on campus."

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. "Mm, maybe."

::

Hinata sat in the car and looked out the window. Naruto started up the car. "I think they really liked you. Sasuke took to you too."

Hinata mustered a smile. "You make it seem like he is an animal."

Naruto scoffed. "Just you wait," said the Uzumaki. "The guy is my best friend but sometimes I have to punch that fancy face of his."

"Oh Naruto," whispered Hinata and giggled.

He shrugged and glanced over. "Actually, have you guys met before?" Hinata went to open her mouth but he shook his head. "Well, we all did grow up in Konoha so it's possible. Hey, I think you should hang with Sakura too."

"Naruto…we just met."

"I'm being forward?" He asked. They had been over this before. Naruto had to remember that everyone wasn't like him. Hinata shook her head but he knew that he may be pushing her. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"No, that's your best friend…let's do something together."

"Ah, what about a double date?" Hinata glanced over at her boyfriend. He stopped at the red light with a wide smile. "What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah! It'll be fun." She looked back out the window and frowned. This was all wrong! How…what were the chances of Naruto being friends with _him_? Why hadn't names come up? He just always said his friends, his best friends… "Fun."

:::

:::

Konoha looked the best in the winter time, honestly. Snow blanketed the city in the calmest way. Sasuke adjusted his scarf and cupped one hand around the end of the cigarette. A small flame was birthed and lit it; red burned away into ashes and his nerves began to unravel.

The Uchiha leaned against the wall of the cake tasting place and pulled slowly, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before releasing it back into frosted air. Sakura hated the taste of tobacco on his lips. He hated the taste of cake on hers.

"You know," started the pinkette. "Despite my love for cake... Why are you smoking?" She grabbed the cigarette from his fingers.

"Saku-"

Emerald eyes watched his. It reminded him of winter's mint. He inhale crisp frozen air and she crushed it beneath her tan boot. "You know I hate that..."

"I know," he ran a hand over his forehead, rubbing his aching temples. "I'm just- stressed."

Sakura lifted her purse from her elbow to her shoulder. A few strands of pink hair stuck to her lipstick, Sakura pushed them behind her ear before asking, "Have I been stressing you out?"

"No."

"You sure?"

His smirked, moving towards her. "Well that might..."

She grinned and put a hand at his chest. "We're having lunch with Naruto today. Not sure if Hinata is coming..."

Sasuke didn't flinch when she said her name. Those mint eyes were waiting to see any lies. She was good like that. "Then let's go," he checked his watch. "I hate being late."

::

"You put it in the newspaper?" Naruto leaned forward. "Can you do that?"

The couples sat in cushioned booths, both Hinata and Sasuke chose in window seat. They were both fond of staring out into nothing. Sakura shrugged, "I guess so! It's there."

"You're not inviting strangers to our wedding," said Sasuke.

Sakura waved that off. "No, no, just an announcement. I got Shikamaru to pull some strings."

"More like you forced some strings," mumbled Naruto. Sasuke smirked into his cup and Sakura faked a healthy laugh.

Hinata smiled softly. They were truly childhood best friends...and where did she stand? Opal eyes widened feeling Naruto drop his hold on her shoulder to her waist. His hands held on before pulling her closer to him. "The joke is that Shikamaru is a lazy genius that doesn't do anything if he can help it," whispered Naruto.

Hinata nodded and couldn't help but blush when the blonde grin against her ear and making random noises. "N-Naruto." Hinata covered her giggles and moved away a bit.

Sasuke watched the interaction closer than he realized. The Uchiha simply lifted his and Sakura's intertwined hands and placed her knuckles at his lips.

Naruto rolled sapphire eyes. "Still trying to one-up me, bastard?"

"I have no idea what you mean," said Sasuke.

"We might not be married yet but we're a thousand times cuter than you guys."

Before anyone could comment on that 'yet' of his sentence their food arrived. "Naruto, I caught Sasuke smoking."

Sasuke looked away when the couple in front of him lifted their eyes. Naruto frowned. "Man..."

"Don't-" Sasuke chose his words carefully. He almost directed them to the wrong person. "Barely...and you didn't catch me. I wasn't hiding."

Hinata continued eating but her stomach wasn't having it. "Naruto," she whispered. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"You okay?" He asked while moving.

She nodded and went to ask for directions. He sighed. "She hasn't been feeling well. She tells me not to worry but-"

"You're worried?" Sakura finished.

"Yeah," mumbled the blonde. "I'm like-" he glanced back to make sure she was gone then towards his friends. "I could be in...in love with her, you know?"

Sakura cooed and Sasuke lifted his coffee mug. She should have stayed in Suna. His life would be much smoother. He hadn't thought about her in so long but when he did...that's when the smoking became a problem. She was the problem and he was making her physically sick.

Wow. That's deep.

"Could she be, you know," whispered Sakura. Sasuke glanced over at his fiancée, his hands gripping the mug too tight. Don't- "...you know, pregnant?"

Sasuke needed to smoke.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "I didn't think of that. No, I don't think so. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Well-" Sakura paused, looking behind him. "She's coming back."

Naruto stood. "Are you okay now?"

Hinata pulled at her jacket's sleeve nervously, nodded and slid in smoothly. "Yes. I am. There's a lady in the bathroom that gives out little mints. I feel much better."

"Mints?" Naruto questioned. Hinata stuck out her tongue to show him the little green mint. Naruto grinned. "Did you steal some for me?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a napkin with several inside. "Hmm."

Naruto gushed. "You know me so well."

Hinata voice hitched when Sasuke's foot hit hers by mistake. Sakura clasped her hands together. "Hinata, I want to know more about you! You are dating my best friend, you know."

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and back at Sakura. "You're t-the one getting married. I would like to know about that...I'm really, um, boring."

"All lies!" Naruto spoke up. "Her work in Suna is the reason why I transferred."

"Was not," murmured Hinata, embarrassed.

"Well...partly, but hey stop trying to interrogate my girlfriend, Sakura."

"I'm curious!"

They went onto argue about nothing. Hinata chewed her food and glanced up at Sasuke. His eyes were so suffocating over the coffee mug. His eyes reminded her of the ones that she didn't have the pleasure of looking into anymore. It made her feel terrible all over again. She shifted closer to Naruto and tried to include herself in conversation.

It didn't matter. They were nothing. Not anymore.


	2. Questions

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 2: Questions

::

Onyx eyes stared at the phone sitting on Sakura's nightstand. There were unsaid boundaries between them and he was sure this…if caught…was going to get him in the type of trouble he wasn't sure he could dig himself out of. He rubbed his arm and watched the phone flash and vibrate again. He knew her passcode because she didn't mind him using her phone. Sakura wasn't _hiding_ anything from him. She told him about everything while it sometimes annoyed him…other times he appreciated her honesty.

He was at fault.

That's why using her phone now seemed criminal.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took the phone. He typed in 4-digits, their anniversary, and went to her contact list. He scrolled down until he was at the name he was searching for.

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

He took his phone and copied the number down.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked while towel drying her hair.

Sasuke saved the number and looked over his shoulder. "Looking to see if I copied Naruto's number down right."

"You didn't have it?"

He put her phone down and shrugged. "Not the right number, I guess."

"Hmm," Sakura walked around to him. Sasuke extended his hand for her to take and intertwined them. She watched fondly as he brought her knuckles to pressed lips. Sasuke had really changed in the time that she knew him and grew to love him. He suddenly groaned and laid on his back almost taking her with him. Sakura smiled and sat beside the Uchiha. "What are you thinking about? You've been looking old lately."

Sasuke huffed. "Thanks."

"You can't be hurt by that," she leaned downwards and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not." He told her. "Whatever makes you feel younger…"

She was, after all, older than him. Only by a few months but still…

Her eyes narrowed. "…Sasuke."

He sat up with an amused smirk. "You can't be hurt that?"

She smacked her teeth at his new movement. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To handle some business."

"Business?"

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his scarf on tightly. "I'll be home shortly."

She groaned and waved him off. Sasuke closed the door and inwardly sighed. He grabbed his phone and hurried to his car.

::

Sasuke stared at the steaming cup of tea before him. His eyes were lost out the window. The snow wasn't leaving anytime soon and if anything it was getting colder. The door of the café chimed and the sound of approaching heels clicked with a certain amount of hesitation.

His eyes moved slowly to watch her pulled out the chair. The legs of the chair screeched and ultimately made his heart pound...even though his appearance was nothing but indifference. Everything seemed more dramatic with her around. Sasuke placed his hands in his lap as she sat down.

"Sasuke." It wasn't a greeting but more of a question.

Coal colored eyes shifted to her opal ones. The exact opposite. They were the exactly opposite.

He didn't like saying her first name. It taste weird, foreign...

"Hyuuga," said Sasuke.

She shifted in her seat. "What do you want?"

"Do you plan on staying in Konoha?"

Her brows rose in somewhat shock but before she could speak a waiter came back with a hot cup of tea. Hinata looked from the waiter to Sasuke. He ordered Green tea. Her favorite. Hinata cupped the mug and allowed the heat to warm her hands. "This is my home too," whispered Hinata. "I didn't know you-"

"I didn't ask for that."

Hinata looked away, out the window. The neighboring flower shop was closed for the day but she could still see the flowers being displayed in the windows. Slowing turning back to him, she asked, "Do you want me to leave Konoha—again?"

Sasuke's heart constricted. Memories from the past flashed in his head without permission. He grabbed the cup of tea and leaned back. "I just don't want Sakura finding out about this. She won't understand why..."

Hinata turned back to him. "This..." She placed the mug at her lips. The aroma of the tea eased her nerves but made the need to cry easier. "I didn't even want to come home. I was happy traveling with Naruto...and the more I'm around you the sicker I feel."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I disgust you."

She nodded but it wasn't a question. It would be impossible avoiding him though. Hinata put her cup down and said, "I don't understand why we are even meeting. We have nothing to talk about."

"We do."

Hinata watched him run a hand through his hair. It was then that she honestly noticed the dark circles around his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well so he had plenty of time to think about whatever he was about to ask. Hinata placed trembling hands between her thighs. Sasuke's voice broke, maybe not audibly but it broke. It went from the indifferent tone to begging. "Just tell me why you vanished."

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted. "I d-didn't vanish-"

"You did. You left without a trace. I want to know why." He leaned forward. "Tell me." He wanted closure because only up to a few years ago he loved her. "Tell me why you left."

"I..."

His fists hit the table harder than he expected. The woman in front of him flinched, hard. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she had a feeling if they did...they wouldn't stop. She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have agreed to meet him on the outskirts of Konoha. She shouldn't have lied to her boyfriend to meet him. It was stupid. Impossibly so… It felt like cheating… Hinata was no cheater. She wasn't! Hinata looked around the coffee shop and it seemed like everyone was staring. They were staring at _them._ What did they look like in everyone else's eyes?

"Hinata," said Sasuke ultimately snapping her out of her mental battle. "Tell me."

"I...I just did." She whispered. Her throat was aching, she was beginning to rock. Her stomach was churning in pain.

"Why?" He pressed.

"Because..." She started before drinking the hot tea. It burned her throat but that was fine. That was better than this pain. "B-because..."

His eyes narrowed. "Because what?"

"I hated you. I blamed you. I still...blame you." She still _hates_ him. Sasuke froze. Hinata leaned and continued, "I never wanted to see you again. We both were at fault, true...but I truly blamed you for letting them take her away. I had to go and start over." As she finished, tears were free to stream for her face. "And…and I d-did…I started over with Naruto and I want to love him. I want to love him like he deserves…b-but I can't and it's because of you—again."

Sasuke let her leave because…he couldn't speak. He was barely breathing. They said getting closure would help. He could and would be free with closure. He fixed his hair, paid for the drinks and walked out into the winter's air. He walked smoothly to the car and clenched the steering wheel.

" _I hated you."_

He rubbed his face.

" _I blamed you…"_

Even after all these years they still some things in common. 

::

"So I was thinking of getting red roses and pink roses, right? Red for Sasuke and pink for me...but then I added white roses too, you know, to look nice," Sakura showed Naruto the small vase of flowers. "But imagine more and on each table."

Naruto rubbed his chin and sighed. "Sakura, as a man..." Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back. "I do believe that is the m-most beautiful arrangement."

She turned to her weeping friend and playfully punched him. "Oh, whatever asshole."

Naruto smiled, rubbing his arm. "But seriously, I like it."

"Thank-"

Sasuke opened the door and took off his jacket and shoes. Both Sakura and Naruto stood upon seeing his normally dark eyes almost red. "Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Hey man-"

"I would like to be left alone." He said very clearly as he went to their bedroom.

Sakura and Naruto learned that if Sasuke wanted to talk about something he would. After years of head butting with the Uchiha, it was best to leave him alone until he was ready. Sakura sighed softly as the door closed.

"Mm, I think I should go," said Naruto.

"Go? You're going to leave me with that grump?"

Naruto snickered. "You're marrying that grump. Just because I'm back in Konoha doesn't mean I'm going to be a peacemaker again. I have my own shit now."

Sakura crossed her arms. "He isn't going to budge anytime soon. Besides, I haven't seen your apartment yet," finished Sakura. "It'll be an adventure."

"To my home? Eh, I think you just want to snoop." Naruto took out his cellphone. "But I'm going to call Hinata. Gotta see if she's up for company."

"Still sick?"

He dialed her number and nodded. "Mm, yeah and she's having these depressive spells. I don't know I-" he paused. "Hey, Hinata! It's me. Well...yes, yes, I know you have caller ID," laughed the blonde.

Sakura grabbed her jacket and smiled as her friend lit up with joy. She was so glad that he was finally happy. Naruto had a rough story but…it seemed now everything was working out for him—for all of them.

"Ne, Hinata...I was wondering if my friend Sakura can come over? Please!" He whined childishly before snickering again. "No, she's not my girlfriend. Okay, okay, be home soon."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "You guys are so weird..."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah!"

::

Sakura didn't know why she was surprised to see how warm and cozy it was. Plants and pillows were everywhere, they had a pet cat and...and...the smell.

"Cinnamon?"

Hinata nodded. "I love it."

Sakura took a seat on the couch. "Me too. Makes Sasuke sickly though."

Hinata hummed. "Would you like a tour, Sakura?"

"Totally!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sakura seemed to like Hinata but he couldn't tell if she didn't trust her or what. Sakura walked into their bedroom. Half was a mess, Naruto's side. Half was spotless, Hinata's side.

Sakura smiled at the pictures of the couple on the dresser. "Do you love my friend, Hinata?"

Hinata walked up to her. "I really believe I do."

Sakura looked up in the mirror at the woman. "I hope you don't break his heart, Hinata." There was no threatening tone in her voice, she was simply worried.

"I hope he doesn't do the same," whispered Hinata.

"Mm, Hinata...are you really sick? I'm a nurse...so, you know..."

Hinata looked at Sakura in the mirror too. "I don't think it's physically, Sakura. I honestly believe it's just me being back home after such a long time. There are so many memories here."

"Naruto worries."

"I know...it's just not easy."

Sakura put her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "You must understand... Naruto has been through a rough childhood. He is like my little brother now."

"You're protective over him. I know."

Sakura nodded. "And if he loves you then I love you too, okay? You're a part of our family now. If you need to talk about it..." She hugged her tightly. "...I'm here."

Hinata hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Sakura."

"Yup. Come on, before he comes searching for us. By the way," Sakura walked ahead. "This is a beautiful place."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you..." Hinata said. Her heart was racing against her will. She felt like a liar. She was weaving herself into their lives...but...

She wiped a lone tear. It would be fun as long as it lasts.


	3. How They Met (I)

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: This is a flashback. I repeat: This is a flashback chapter.**

Chapter 3: How They Met I

::

Hinata glanced up from her computer as her dorm door was basically beaten to death. She sighed and reluctantly pulled her sheets off, grabbed her vibrating cellphone and went to the door. Standing at the door were two of her…friends. "It's Friday," said Tenten.

Hinata nodded. "That it is."

Karui shifted on her hips. "Let me guess…you're binge watching another series?"

Hinata smiled and opened the door for them to come in. "It's actually a movie." She turned to her friends and wondered why they had such disappointed faces. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Life," said Karui. She smoothed out her red tresses and folded her arms under her bust. "We're taking you out tonight."

Hinata released a humored huff and sat in her rolling chair. "To what?"

"A kickback, Hinata." Tenten spun her around slowly. "It's not a party. It's just a bunch of friends hanging around with drinks. Very chill. Very you," she leaned down to the Hyuuga's ear. "It's Gaara's thing too."

"Gaara?" She peered at them both. "He…I m-mean…" her cheeks warmed. "You promise there won't be a lot of people?"

The bathroom door opened and Karin walked out in a towel. "Where are we going for homecoming? I'm trying to blackout."

Tenten placed a hand on her hip. "Kickback at Gaara's?"

Karin raised a brow. "His brother must be throwing it?" Gaara didn't even talk to people.

Karui clapped her hands. "Doesn't matter, guys. We're going. Put on something cute," she pointed to Hinata. "We'll meet in front of the RA desk downstairs."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

Hinata bit her lip and wondered what exactly would happen tonight.

::

Hinata was lied to—again. There were more than a handful people here. She followed her friends inside and made note of the unfamiliar faces. Other schools were here, She was bumped and pushed and honestly she was ready to go back home. "Try to have fun!" Karin grabbed her shoulders. How is sweating because of too much body heat fun? Opal eyes fell on a head of red. She took a deep breath and made her way into the kitchen. This was it. Gaara from biology was going to fall in love with her.

She sat at the counter and suddenly all her courage melted right off. She turned to say something to him but he ended up walking away without seeing her. The poor girl deflated.

"Pitiful."

Hinata looked up to the dark haired guy leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked from his cup to her. She frowned and looked away to the direction Gaara stalked off to. She placed her hands in her lap and sighed sadly.

"You like Gaara?"

She turned to the incredibly blunt guy. "E-excuse me?" She asked.

He straightened his back. "Do you like Gaara?" She didn't need to answer him…the way her cheeks turned the same shade as his cup said it all. "Gaara doesn't like girls or guys."

"Excuse me?" She huffed. "Who are you and…and how do you know this information?" He didn't look familiar at all. There was no way he went to Konohagakure College of Art and Design. It wasn't the biggest school but everyone pretty much knew each other, even her. "You don't live on campus, do you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Konohagure University and he's a close friend of mine."

KU? That was the most prestigious school in Konoha. She would have gone there if she didn't want to be a full time art student. Hinata rolled her shoulders and stood from the table. If this information is true then there was really no reason to stay. "I must go," she paused and placed a hand on her heart. "Hyuuga Hinata."

He nodded and lifted his cup. Hinata went to find her friends again but the task seemed too heavy. She was too small to be searching this apartment. Hinata took refuge on the couch and started to reflect on this new information. It was true… he never really showed interest in her…but she thought that because she was _her._ She sunk more into the couch.

"Hey!" She looked up to see a dancing guy in front of her. He was clearly drunk and maybe high too. "You're pretty cute! Wanna dance?" He was already dancing in front of her. His head bobbed with every word.

"No thank you," she shook her head.

"Come on! I'm a great dancer!" He started thrusting his pelvis. "Yeah, yeah, you see?"

She shook her head again. "I'm tired, really."

He bobbed his head more. "Dancing will wake you up! Come on! Let's dance. Dancing, man." He drank whatever was left in his cup.

"I…" Hinata swallowed hard when Sasuke appeared beside the man.

"Hey, go get her a drink. I'm sure she'll want to dance then."

The guy laughed and lifted a hand to high-five Sasuke but he just motioned him to leave. The dancing idiot slid towards the kitchen. Sasuke crossed his arms. "It's cliché of you to let this happen."

"Sorry," Hinata smiled at the Uchiha.

"Come on before he comes back," said Sasuke. He noted her hesitation. That did sound strange and she was probably smart not to run off with some guy. He turned to a girl. "Are you sober?"

"Yes." She replied, confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he told her and pointed to Hinata sitting on the couch. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. We're stepping outside."

"Okay?"

He nodded and turned back to Hinata. Hinata almost laughed. Was that him trying to ease her fear of stepping outside with a stranger? A witness. "Hey! I got drinks!" Called the drunk dancer. Hinata stood and took Sasuke's wrist.

He smirked and led her out of the apartment.

::

"I want to travel," said Hinata. "I really want to see this world."

Sasuke nodded. "I don't exactly know what I want." They were sitting on the hood of his car. Hinata looked over at the dark haired male. He was looking at the stars completely absorbed in the sky. "I just want _something._ "

"Stability?"

He gave a humor huff. "You came from a good home, huh?"

Her eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke sat up and looked at nothing in general. "Stability—it's something solely for the well-off," he shrugged. "Even if I don't end up rich I just want _something._ "

Hinata didn't reply because she didn't know how to. That made sense, she supposed. They didn't speak for a while and just listened to the party in the background. The hum of the music, the voices and the faint lights from the house. Hinata glanced over at him with her arms wrapped around her folded knees. "I…want _something_ too."

He nodded and laid back again.

As the party came to an end and Hinata's friends started looking for her, they exchanged numbers. Hinata waved goodbye to him as her friends dragged her away. There was something different about him she told the girls. They groaned and rolled their eyes. She smiled and looked out the window to see Sasuke leaving the party in the opposite direction.

.

.

Sasuke's school was a four hour drive to Hinata's so whenever he came down to see her he always stayed at Gaara's place for the weekend or break. Hinata couldn't believe how nice Gaara's apartment was when it wasn't full of people. She parked her little car in the driveway and smiled when Sasuke opened the front door. She really hated to like him so much. He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. Hinata got out the car and walked normally up to him…even though she wanted to run and embrace him.

"Hey," greeted Hinata.

Sasuke took her wrist. "You're late, Hyuuga."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Am I?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek instead of what she actually wanted. "It's good to see you," he said in her ear. "Gaara is here." She peered around him to see the red headed male sitting on the couch. She waved and he nodded. "Come on…" He motioned her inside. "Did you bring your laptop?"

She patted the bag on her side. "Yes."

He sat on the floor and she plopped down on the couch. "Hyuuga," said Gaara. "You still want to travel?"

"Oh?" She looked between Sasuke and Gaara. "You told him?"

Sasuke didn't reply and before Hinata could get upset Gaara continued, "My sister has a volunteer organization called Suna Roses. Would you be interested?"

"In going to Suna?" Hinata whispered.

He nodded. "Yes…they travel. She arrived back from Kumo last week and…Sasuke reminded me."

Hinata looked at the smirking Uchiha. "S-Sasuke…" She turned to the red haired male. "Can I get more information and...wait…what about school?"

"You'll be transferred Sunagakure University and enroll to study abroad."

Her eyes widened. "I have to call my father." She stood and walked into the hallway.

Gaara sighed and glanced at Sasuke. "You must really like her."

"Aa, it's possible."

Hinata came back and clasped her hands together. "Father says I have to complete my first year and I'll be free to go." Both usually stoic males watched as the petite girl started crying. In short, they panicked.

::

Gaara retired to his room and that's when Sasuke started to talk about his past. "When I was about fifteen I left everything…"

Hinata raised a brow at Sasuke's words. "Left to where?"

He looked away. "Just away… I was searching for anything. I didn't tell anyone."

"What about your family?"

He looked over at her. "My parents died when I was young and my brother works a lot."

"Oh…Sasuke," whispered Hinata. "I…"

"It doesn't really affect me anymore. No need for pity." He sighed and wondered why he felt the need to talk about these things. "One of my best friends never stopped looking for me, I suppose. Never gave up. I came back when I was seventeen."

"…aren't you eighteen."

"Yeah," he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're brave to go to school after all of that."

He smirked and stretched out. "You're a positive person."

"I try." They sat there. Sasuke suggested they get some work done but neither made any moves to open their laptops. Hinata turned her body to fully look at the Uchiha. "Sasuke…"

"Mm?" Pink dusted her cheeks as she leaned forward but Sasuke backed away. "Wait…"

She blinked a few times. "H-huh?"

"You're opening another door, Hyuuga." He told her while sitting up.

Hinata sat up straight, biting her lip and nodded then there was no more talking. He finished the distance between them and Hinata was surprised yet again by how gentle Sasuke could make himself. It's probably why she found herself falling for him.


	4. How They Met (II)

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: Again, another flashback. All flashbacks with be titled 'How They Met' and also in present time everyone is about 29-30ish but other than that…answering any other questions will reveal pieces of the plot and I'm not up for that yet. Trust me, it's wild.**

Chapter 4: How They Met (II)

::

After that kiss, just as Sasuke said, another door opened. It was scary but…worth walking through. They were dating now, which normally concluded meeting up somewhere for lunch or studying or just hanging with each other. Sasuke told her the real reason why he drives up so much is because his brother moved up there a few months ago and whenever Itachi has time he wants Sasuke to visit.

"I just rather stay with Gaara," he told her as they drove to a large house. Hinata's house was nice, nothing like this. She was starting to think Sasuke was pretending to be a broke college student. He didn't like all the open space and Gaara's place felt more like home than this one.

"I understand," replied Hinata.

Sasuke glanced over with a twitching smirk. "Do you?"

She shrugged. "My father was always busy. My sister and myself…well, we aren't as close as she should be." So she was always felt like she was in the house by herself.

"Same." He agreed pulling into the drive way.

The Uchiha genes were strong. Itachi stood before her with the same dark eyes. His dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail but unlike Sasuke… Itachi looked more sophisticated, more elegant. He bowed and spoke properly. He was…nice too.

"You are the first girl my brother has brought home."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke with a light blush. Sasuke pocketed his hands. "Don't get excited, can we come in?"

"Aa." He removed himself from the doorway and allowed the teenagers inside. Hinata awed at the house. It was modern. White, black and accented in red. It was beautiful. "I shall have dinner ordered in a moment."

"Still don't know how to work that fancy ass stove?" Sasuke prompted.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed helplessly. "No clue."

::

"You're – mean."

"If I had a dollar…" He trailed off before looking down at the arms wrapped around his torso. "What did I do now?"

"Nothin-" she buried her face in his back.

The Uchiha pried her arms off of him and turned around. "You are very needy." Her eyes widened before she looked away in embarrassment. "Is it attention you want?" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Is it?" Then her cheekbones. "Tell me." She giggled as he kissed her nose and cheek. "What do you want?" He leaned down to kiss her chin. "You want attention. You're getting it."

"Yes!" She laughed when he pulled her closer.

Their lips touched twice before one deepened the kiss. She felt his hands grip firmly on her hips, attempting to pull her even closer. Her arms found their way to his neck but it didn't last very long. Sasuke pulled away with a frown. "Have you been eating cake?"

"I…had a cupcake early."

"Disgusting," hissed Sasuke.

He turned away from her and Hinata went back to hugging his torso…and it continued. "You're – mean."

"Guilty."

.

.

.

Winter finally set in and Sasuke couldn't be more pleased. He hated summer…or rather he hated sweating. Sasuke leaned against the rail of the bridge that connected each sides of the park. Five months. He had known Hinata for five months and he was sure it was too early making any bold moves…or making any bold statements but…

He found himself caring again.

At fifteen, he was lost both mentally and emotionally. He didn't even know what triggered it. Sasuke thought he was just fine…without parents. They left him when he was eight and so by fifteen…he should have been numb. Maybe he was becoming old enough to realize…all his life accomplishments would mean nothing without a smiling mother or a proud father. He was alone. Naruto and Sakura could only do so much. Itachi was always busy, burying himself in work to avoid reality.

So he left.

"Sorry, I made you wait…" Hinata huffed out a puff of cold air.

"Your birthday is approaching." He stated, turning to her.

"Christmas," she corrected him. "Christmas and then my birthday."

"I don't celebrate that," he said before staring back at the frozen scenery. "Your birthday is after that though… what are you doing?"

Hinata hummed and stood next to him. There wasn't much to look at besides thin, snow covered trees and a matching ground. There were some children and adults walking about…but Hinata found herself staring at nothing in general. It was nice. Cold, ice cold but nice. She glanced up at his calm face and smiled. "I'm having a dinner with my friends. You are welcomed to join."

"No thank you," he said firmly but smirked and thus confusing her.

"So…no?"

"No."

"Why?" -slipped out before she could even compose herself.

He lifted a brow and questioned, "What?"

"Why…not?"

"I don't want to. Tell me when the dinner is over," he told her.

"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't met each-others friends…" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm dating you not them."

She paused and thought about the situation for a moment. Sasuke was clearly being distant. She could see it in how he responded to her, how he preferred staring at nothing and how monotone his voice was. He almost wanted to start a fight between them…just so he could be alone. Hinata recollected herself and decided to discuss _that_ on a different day. She placed a hand at his back. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying is all," said Hinata. She leaned against the rail. "I can see it on your face."

"Oh? Now you can read me?" He nudged her.

Hinata turned to him with a serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _He was depressed._

"Sasuke…." She pressed.

"I'm fine." _He wanted to be alone._ Hinata tried to hold his bare hand- "Hinata – stop," he hissed and he snatched away before he realized what he did. Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

Her hands retracted painfully slow and opal eyes fell. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not you. Today is important and I wish I forgot about it."

"What's today?" She replied.

It was quiet for a while and he looked at her concerned face. No pity. Just concern. "The day my parents died."

They talked about it and Hinata supposed she was surprised that Sasuke wanted to open up… he usually wasn't the type. He was actually a man of few words. Hinata listened to his story. She wouldn't speak until he was completely finish and even then she didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms around the tired male.

::

"Here." Three days before Christmas and five days until her birthday.

Hinata flinched when something cool touched her neck. She smiled against Sasuke's touch. "What…" She looked down at the pendant that was holding a small gem. "Is this…" her brows furrowed examining the stone. "What is it?"

"It's called Black Opal…or Dark Opal," said Sasuke. He sat beside her.

This small stone was smooth and mixed with blacks and dark blues. It was truly beautiful. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "Christmas, your birthday…any day."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "You're – not so mean."

"I am."

"You're not." Hinata combated. He turned to her with a fierce glare. Hinata's wrinkled her nose and kissed the angry looking Uchiha. He looked at her in betrayal. "Not all the time," she corrected herself.

"I can take that."

"Is that all?" She prompted…then the blush quickly followed behind her slip up. They both knew she "probably" didn't mean anything by it but it was still fun to tease her.

"You're something else, Hyuuga."

::

 **Author Note: Guys, I hope you don't mind the slow ass pace because this fic is crazy and I need to get out the backstory first! But first back to back updates because I love y'all reviews and it makes the anti-shippers mad!**


	5. Memories

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: I'm not revealing anything, guys. You're just going to have to stay tune.**

Chapter 5: Memories

::

Hinata didn't exactly know how to feel being surrounded by a bunch of Sakura's friends knowing the information she knew…in a Bridal Store. She rolled her shoulders and sipped on the white wine that was beginning to taste like water. She smiled at everyone and partly blamed Naruto for this. He wanted Hinata and Sakura to get to know each other better and thus…spending more time together and making Hinata feeling worst.

"How do you deal with Naruto?" Ino was beautiful. Hinata felt incredibly uncomfortable under her blue gaze. She shifted in her seat as the blonde's smile grew. "Don't be so scared! We're all friends here!"

"I…" She cleared her throat, laughing. "I just don't know how to answer that."

Ino raised a hand to her mouth and laughed loudly. Sakura's mother sighed. "Ino, sweetie, you're drunk."

"Not off this cheap juice." She pointed at the woman.

Hinata eyes shifted to Sakura peeping out of white satin curtains. "Guys, get ready." She sang. The girls turned to the pinkette. When Sakura walked out onto the short runway Hinata stopped breathing.

The dress was breathtaking.

She twirled around in it. "I think it still looks perfect, yes?" Her hands eased down the satin fabric.

Ino and the woman were crying…even Hinata felt herself become emotional. "Sakura…" she breathed.

The pinkette looked in the full mirror and took a deep breath. "Soon… I'll be Mrs. Uchiha." She wiped any rebellious tears from ruining her makeup. "I can't wait…"

Hinata closed her eyes and down the rest of her drink.

::

Naruto opened up a can of beer and plopped down beside Sasuke. "You know, man, I still can't believe you're the first one to get married. It's crazy."

Sasuke glanced over at the grinning blonde. "Yeah, well, I just want to start _something._ "

"I feel you," said Naruto. He nodded his head. "Me and Hinata hadn't been—oh shit! I remember the first month of knowing her… I tried to propose."

"I assume it failed?"

"Yeah, she rejected me. I was drunk that night…" he hummed and chuckled before bringing the cold drink to his lips. "She told me to ask her sober."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"And what did she say?"

Naruto straightened his back and turned to his friend. " _Uzumaki-san_ —you know in her little voice," he cleared his throat. "Uzumaki-san…you don't even know my name."

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

He fell against the couch. "It was true though! It was that day that I started to get to know her." Naruto scratched his cheek. "When did you start to fall for Sakura?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Since when did they talk about things like this? "She…helped me through a dark time."

"I did too but you didn't propose to me."

"Well, you were half across the world-"

Naruto playfully punched him in the arm and grinned. "Whatever happened I'm glad it did. We're both happy, you know?"

"Aa."

The front door open and Hinata's arm was around Sakura. "She drank too much," said Sakura. "The cutest drunk I've ever met though…" Hinata hummed and padded to Naruto.

"Aw, babe…why'd you drink so much?"

She buried her head in his chest. When Hinata got drunk all she wants to do is sleep. Sounds nice until she just falls asleep in public. Sasuke glanced over at the woman and her eyes were barely open. Some things don't change like guilt drinking. Sasuke didn't want to admit but he still felt like he knew her better than she knew herself.

Naruto rubbed her back and looked up to Sakura. "You're completely sober?"

"Of course I am."

"Doesn't seem like you."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your girlfriend?"

Naruto hissed. "Someone is being spicy…but you're right. Ne, Hinata, come on. I'll take care of you." After Naruto successfully carried his girlfriend out into the car, he said his goodbyes and left.

"Are you upset?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why would I be upset?" She grumbled and took off her sweater. "And don't keep asking me."

"Okay," said Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's half drunken can and discarded it into the kitchen. Sakura rubbed her temples and sat down. He wasn't really interested in knowing why she was upset because there probably wasn't a real reason. "Are you taking your medication?"

Green eyes widened and looked over to the nonchalant Uchiha. "No, I ran out."

"Sakura-"

"I don't know…I just want to take a nap."

"Should I join?"

She smiled and motioned him to follow.

.

.

Sasuke normally could enjoy the harsher winters. He enjoyed the freezing breeze against his otherwise heated face, he enjoyed the gray of the sky and the stillness of the trees. He enjoyed the quiet that the winter brought… but he hated to watch Hinata shiver uncontrollably beside him. Her teeth were chattering and annoying him completely. They were all supposed to meet up at this restaurant and just like Naruto and Sakura…they were late. Hinata wanted to wait in her car in the warmth but figured waiting wouldn't be too bad…even if she had to stand with Sasuke.

She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't catching frost bite. Suna never got this cold and so she didn't have any heavy jackets when they moved down here. Sasuke sighed and unzipped his jacket and covered the smaller woman in it.

Amazingly her body froze and she looked at him like he was a criminal.

She went to pull it off but he took her wrist. "Just keep it on. You're annoying me."

Hinata snatched out of his grip. "I don't _need_ you."

Sasuke turned to her. There was a ball of anger building in his chest. "I know _Hinata_." Because how dare she? How dare she come back into his life when he was finally happy? How dare she just stand here? How dare she…

Opal eyes widened at the usage of her first name and just the volume... It always made her freeze and maybe reevaluate the situation. He only said her name when he was seriously pissed off. Tears burned behind her eyes, she shoved the jacket in his chest and stepped back. Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"Guys!" Naruto waved and jogged up to the two. "Sorry, I'm late! Ha, looks like I beat Sakura though!"

"Not really," said Sakura, she was standing behind them. "I've been waiting inside forever."

"Why didn't you call then?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura raised a brow. "Wait, what's up with you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed replacing his jacket. "Nothing. I'm cold." He was half upset about the fact that Sakura was here and didn't bother telling him and half wondered if she heard any of that. He was being weird, right? He felt eyes on him.

Naruto hugged Hinata with all his body warmth. "You? Cold?" He questioned his friend. "Ha, not with that heart of yours."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just went inside. Hinata shrugged to Naruto as if she didn't know what could possibly rub the Uchiha the wrong way. The dinner was fueled by Naruto carrying on a conversation with everyone individually or just Sakura and Hinata. Hinata took his hand and whispered some excuse why she had to go and reluctantly he let her. Sakura watched the woman leave and glanced over at Sasuke. He was looking out the window completely detached from everything around him.

Sakura wasn't stupid by a long shot and she wasn't oblivious to the tension between Hinata and Sasuke. Even though there was nothing sexual about the way they looked at each other…there was _something_ and it was far more complicated. She looked up at Naruto and wondered if he noticed something. Something wrong with these people? She clenched her fist under the table. She'll be damned if anything ruined this wedding.

::

Night fell on the Uchiha residence and Sakura tied up her hair up before turning to Sasuke. He was reading something that she knew couldn't catch his interest with a net. "Sasuke," started Sakura. Sasuke grunted and glanced up. "I don't think Hinata likes us very much."

"Oh."

Emerald eyes narrowed. " _Oh_? You haven't noticed it?"

"No. Noticed what?" Sasuke asked. She scoffed and turned to pull off her earrings. Sasuke frowned upon hearing her muttering something under her breath. Something along the lines of him being a liar. "Sakura, what do you want?" He put down the book. "Seriously?"

The pink haired woman spun to him. "I want to know why your mood is so affected by her and don't tell me I'm seeing things." She pointed.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "My mood? Everyone mood changes. You become incredibly interested in everything she has to say. She is _Naruto's_ girlfriend. Not yours and not mine."

Sakura took a moment to take in his words and process them because if she didn't…they were going to fight tonight. "I didn't say that," she replied calmly. "You're getting defensive _and why_?"

He closed his eyes. "You're accusing me of something _and what_? What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth!" She snapped. "I can see it."

"See what?" He sat up. "What do you see? We don't even speak to each other."

"And you don't think me and Naruto don't find that the least bit weird? You go out of your damn way to ignore her. You give her the cold shoulder, Sasuke."

"Should I not?" He prompted. Sakura's fist clenched several times, she gnawed on her lips and looked away. Sasuke sighed and got out of bed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"Where…" She grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He took her hand. "If I stay we will proceed to fight over nothing. I'm tired. I'll be in the living room." With that he left her alone.

Sakura sat on the end of the bed and stared at nothing in general. She twisted the ring on her finger and fell onto her back. "Argh!"

.

.

.

They made up the next as always but something was hanging there. Something that Sasuke decided to ignore and Sakura just refused to bring up again. She'll keep her eyes opened for anything else. Naruto was being carefree and Hinata was trying too hard to fit in.

"Since Samui—you remember her, right?" Sakura prompted.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and gave a half shrug. "Blonde?"

"Yeah…well, she had to hurry back to Kumo this morning…family affairs."

"Aa." Sasuke sat up and stared at nothing in particular.

"She was a bridesmaid. She made it even…" Sakura turned to him. "You think I should ask Hinata? The wedding is in like a month and a half." Those words sent chills down both of their spines. This was quickly approaching.

He glanced up. "If odd numbers bothers you that much," said the Uchiha. He could only hope that was the right choice of words.

"Mm, they should be the same size," said Sakura. She pulled her jacket on. "I'll go over and ask. Are you going to be here the whole day?"

"Most likely."

"Alright," Sakura waved. "See you later." Sasuke nodded and laid back down. His eyes closed upon hearing the car leave the driveway. It was funny how life went… A few years ago, he'd imagine being in this bed with Hinata. He imagined a house with weird plants and large pillows. There always a tabby cat in these daydreams…and most importantly running from her bedroom was—

 _Ding dong!_

Sasuke clutched his heart and hated himself for even allowing his thoughts to move in that direction. He was happy now. That was it. The doorbell rang again and Sasuke decided to get up. He padded through the hallway, through the living room and finally to the door. The Uchiha didn't bother looking through the peephole because Sakura was prone to leaving something and having to come back to get it.

Behind the door was a young girl, no more than eleven maybe. If Sasuke had to describe her in a word…pitiful came to mind. Her hair was black and highly unruly in the back. She was carrying a busted purple backpack. Her clothes even looked dirty. "Sasuke Uchiha?" She prompted in a soft, scared voice.

His brows knotted at the child. "Yeah? Who are you?" He noted the newspaper clutched in her little hand. His grip on the doorknob tightened seeing dark eyes water. Sasuke forced his eyes from her to the empty driveway. How did she get here? "Who-"

"I...I am…" She pulled a chain from her neck and showed him a pedant. Black Opal. Upon seeing his reaction to the necklace, tears streamed down her burning cheeks. So it was true. This was him. She used her sleeve in attempt to wipe her face. "…H-Hikari."


	6. Answers

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: I can't remember if I said this already…but Sakura and Naruto will be in the story until the end so if you don't think you can't bear it…buddy it's probably time to tap out now. I have big plans for this fic…for all four of these characters. That being said…let's do it.**

Chapter 6: Answers

Was this some type of cruel joke? Sasuke didn't want to believe that Hinata was this evil. She probably wasn't evil at all…yes, sometimes her methods were questionable but she wasn't evil. She wouldn't try to sabotage his fucking wedding, his happiness, his relationship… she wouldn't, right? Right? Sasuke found himself biting down on his lips until the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue, one hand was gripping the door knob and the other was in the process of yanking out his hair.

This wasn't funny.

This was cruel.

He didn't deserve this.

His chest ached because he experienced just as much lost as she did. Why would she want to hurt him like this? This child… this child was a joke.

His baby. Hikari with the big black eyes... His eyes. His face…she was _his_. Why would Hinata…why would she do this?

"Go…" his voice was hoarse, broken. He needed something more than just a cigarette, something more than just a drink. He could feel those past years creep back on him. It felt like a cold, wet blanket was covering him. It was suffocating. Depression.

"W-wait," she begged. Her foot feebly trying to keep the door open. "Please…I d-didn't want to cause any problems. I know you're getting married, I know." She was desperately trying to see through salted tears. "Do you…do you know where my _real_ mother is at least?"

Sasuke's stomach twisted and he felt as though he might vomit.

Real mother.

Hinata.

"Is this some sick joke?" He hissed. "I swear-"

"N-no!" She shouted, stepping back. "I'm alone." She threw her arms in the air. She shook her head and whispered. "I'm always…alone."

For whatever reason, Sasuke opened the door after watching tears follow the other down her cheeks. It was still cold outside and this child didn't even have on a jacket. She clutched her backpack and hurried inside. Sasuke closed the door slowly and pressed his forehead against the door. He wished this was a dream. It all needed to be a dream. Slowly, the Uchiha turned around the young girl. Tears still stained her face, she still trembled.

Sasuke numbly walked to the thermostat and turned on the damn heater. He rubbed his hands together and thought about his next move. He glanced back and forth at the girl while moving silently around the house. "Where are… Mogi and Hiro?" He prompted.

Hikari visibly flinched upon hearing those names. "Gone."

"Gone?" He stopped pacing.

She nodded and looked at the floor. "For about five years now…I've been with my Grandpa."

"Explain."

Hikari looked over at him. He was keeping his distance as if she was some plague. That hurt even more but then why wouldn't he? Why wouldn't she? They were strangers. "They…Mogi and Hiro left me with Mogi's papa. They've been gone for five years." Hikari smiled sadly at the newspaper. "My Papa is a good man… he is a truck driver and picks up newspapers from the places he stops at."

Ah, she must have saw his face in the announcement Sakura put out.

"I w-wasn't sure if it was you…but we have the same stupid hair." She placed a hand at the back of her head and looked at Sasuke's unruly tresses. "…same eyes. I've never met anyone with these black eyes."

"They are dominant." Sasuke decided to share.

Hikari nodded, she bit on her lip. A nervous habit gifted by Hinata. As if reading his mind, "My mother…do you know her still?"

"Aa. I didn't know she gave you that." He pointed to the necklace in her hold. Hinata used to hold it to calm her nerves sometimes. She said it always helped. He believe she just said it to make him feel good. "I gave it to her."

Hikari looked down at it. "I…I don't hate you." She heard him sigh just a bit. "My moth- Mogi said you both were young and had a lot going on."

"Aa."

She looked up with freshly wet eyes. "…but do you hate me?"

"No." He said without hesitation.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Sasuke was standing on the opposite side of the living room. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say anything? How was he going to explain this to everyone? How was he going to let go again.

"Why did you come here?" He decided to ask. It came out harsher than he planned or intended. Her eyes widened and her hands clasped together. She shook her head as it hung low. Hikari felt a heavy sob under her chest. She almost doubled over when two hands grabbed her shoulders. The child looked up at Sasuke with reddening eyes. Under extreme emotions their eyes changed color. She was _his._ "You understand that you can't stay with me?"

Her mouth parted. "I…"

"You ran away and us taking you in is kidnapping." He was just being honest. "You said your grand-"

"You don't care what happens to me," said Hikari. She shrugged out of his hold. "You never have. Not from the beginning."

"Hik-"

As if life just needed to fuck him over even more, the door opened. Sakura looked between the child to her fiancée. The pinkette gave a humored huffed and placed adjusted her jacket. "Sasuke, who is this?" She smiled.

Hikari grabbed her backpack and headed for the door just as Hinata stepped on the porch. They locked eyes for what felt like a lifetime. Hinata was the first to break eye contact upon seeing the child reach up and clutch onto her necklace. Hikari's eyes widened and she looked back at Sasuke. Her chest heaved when Sasuke gave a subtle nod. "What is this?" Hikari asked, regretting her entire trip even more than before.

Hinata blinked when the young girl pushed passed her.

Hikari ran down the steps while trying to see through blurred eyes. "Hikari wait…" The girl froze after finally hearing Hinata call after her. "Please…" Hinata dropped her bag and went after Hikari before embracing her.

Sakura looked at the scene before her then looked back at Sasuke. "You…" He could see the puzzle pieces connecting in her head.

"Sakura-"

"You're a liar," whispered Sakura. "You've been lying this whole time, haven't you?" Sasuke stepped forward but Sakura snatched away. "I don't want to ruin the _reunion_." Her eyes were dark, angry but mostly in pain. "Go."

"If you would just listen-"

"Just go," her voice broke. "Just—don't touch me," she retracted her hand again when he reached out. "Sasuke—fucking go. I swear to-"

He dropped his hands and nodded. Once he stepped out the doorframe, Sakura slammed the door so hard that the wreath fell behind him. Too much was going on and somehow fixing his issues with Sakura took an instant backseat. He shared a brief glance with Hinata before turning to the exhausted girl. She fainted in Hinata's arms.

"Come on," said Hinata. "I…I need your help."

::

::

"Where is Naruto?"

Hinata stared at the floor with her arms crossed. "He went to visit someone—I can't remember the name," she answered. "Sakura kicked you out?"

"Yes." He leaned against the hallway.

Hinata closed her eyes. "I don't doubt Naruto will do the same."

"I doubt it." Sasuke replied. They listened to the sound of the shower running. "He is understanding." Sasuke was lying…it was becoming easy. He never had a real reason to lie. He'd omit the truth but never will he willingly lie. Naruto will be so hurt. They will probably fight—Naruto and himself. He would let all the punches connect because he was in that type of mood. It will numb him from everything that was stirring in his chest.

"Why is she here?" Hinata asked lowly. "Where are Mogi and Hiro?" _And how did she find you?_

"She says…they left her with her grandfather."

Hinata placed her hand to opened lips. Tears burned her already pink eyes. "We're horrible."

"Aa," he agreed.

Hinata sighed, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…with you and Sakura."

He closed his eyes. "She looks like you now." He referred back to the girl currently taking a warm shower.

Hinata looked over at him. "I don't think so…that is your twin."

That was true. He just didn't want to talk about his relationship right now. One thing at a time. The sound of rushing water stopped and Hinata tensed up when Sasuke took her elbow. "I'm not letting her go again."

Hinata refrained from snatching away from him. She turned to him slowly and made sure she said this as clear as possible. "She's not ours anymore."

"Listen to me carefully," he leaned towards the petite woman. "I am not letting her go— _again_. I lost her once. She's back and I'm not losing her again."

She used her free hand to wipe her face as the bathroom door opened. Technically they didn't _lose_ her. Hikari was looking between them with a weak expression. Her eyelids were heavy but her skin and hair were clean. She was wearing Hinata's shirt and pajama pants. "Hey…" Hinata cupped her face. Hikari just hugged the woman. Hinata smiled and untangled the girl's hair.

"Hey, I'm home!" Naruto called and stopped upon seeing Sasuke and a dark haired child hugging his girlfriend. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Sakura hasn't called you?" Sasuke prompted.

"No. My stupid phone went dead. Can you believe-"

"We have to talk." Sasuke pocketed his hands.

"No," said Hinata. "Me." She turned to Hikari. "Go to the bedroom on the left. There's a cat inside but he's pretty friendly."

"Okay," mumbled Hikari.

::  
::

"I haven't been completely honest with you," started Hinata.

Naruto looked between Hinata and Sasuke before starting to shake his head. "What? What is it? Are you cheating on me? With him?"

"No!" Hinata raised her hands in defense. "Goodness, no."

"Then what?" Naruto asked after Sasuke shook his head in confirmation. "What could be worse than that? You killed…Sakura?"

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped. "Stop it."

Blue eyes widened at the usage of his first name. The blonde frown but allowed Hinata to take his hands. "When…I was in college I actually met Sasuke."

"We dated." Sasuke added and Naruto was looking dumbfound.

"So…you lied? Why?" He turned to Hinata. "I…I wouldn't have been mad. I'm way better than him." He was forcing a smile. It was his defense mechanism. He was trying to soften whatever blow that was following the building tears in Hinata eyes. "Hinata…is there more?"

"Y-yeah…" She nodded. "We were stupid then, Naruto. We…um," she felt him taking his hands back.

Sasuke was tired. He should have let Hinata say it. He was exhausted in every way possible. He wanted this all to be over. "That child you saw is-"

"Don't say it." Naruto clasped his hands together.

"Naruto-"

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to hear that." He paced between them. "I don't want to _fucking_ hear that."

"I'm sorry," Hinata tried.

"How?" That caught her off guard. Without much thought, Sasuke stepped in front of her. That's when the fire started within Naruto's chest. "You're my best friend. My _brother._ Why didn't you tell me?"

"You can be upset," said Sasuke. "You can hate me…but you were there when I was in the dark. You knew of the situation even if you didn't know what exactly was going on."

"…she's the reason?"

"That and having to put my child up for adoption," Sasuke pocketed his hands. "If you must take your anger out on anyone then it should be me. Hinata owes you nothing. That's her past." He rolled his shoulders while trying to ignore her crying.

"It's not that easy." Hinata moved from behind Sasuke. Naruto hurried and wiped his face. "You love him?"

"No." She answered quickly.

He looked at Sasuke. "You love her."

"I can't." Was his honest reply. Lying was getting old. He didn't quite know what 'I can't' meant but it probably had something to do with everything else important to him falling apart. Happiness was in reach almost a month ago…and now his _something_ was gone.

"Get out." Naruto held eye contact with Sasuke. "I don't want to look at you."

"Okay," he shared a glance with Hinata before departing.

Hinata stood in her place. "You…hate me?"

He walked up to her. "Is all of this why you went to Suna? You wanted to forget about Konoha?" She nodded. "I wouldn't have care if you had two kids…I love you, Hinata."

Her eyes widened. No. He wasn't supposed to say that now. Not now. "I…"

"But you lied…and to protect who? Me? Sasuke?"

"Myself." She whispered.

He released a humored huff. "Yourself? That's pretty selfish."

Hinata turned from him. "I'll just go." Before she could even move, he took her arm. Hinata looked up at the blonde male. She had nothing left to say.

"I'm – angry." He voiced. "I am so very angry, okay?" He continued. "But…I'm not angry enough to lose you." He pulled her into a strong embrace. "I can't see myself being that angry."

She buried her face in his chest and realized that even though Naruto was an amazing human being…she still had her daughter in the next room. Hinata pulled away. "Sakura kicked Sasuke out."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill him."

Hinata ran a hand through her hair. "Please, talk to him?"

"No." He closed his eyes. "He had years, years to talk to me…didn't he?"

"Naruto…please?"

He was pissed off all over again because just last week she wouldn't have cared about Sasuke's well-being. Now that shit's hit the fan and the secret is out…she cares? What if—

"um, Hinata?" Blue eyes lifted pass her to the little girl holding their cat like a baby. He hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing until Hinata touched his arm. This little girl…she was the spitting image of Sasuke but she smiled like her mother. "He's cute. What's his name?"

Hinata turned to her. "Kurama."

She held the cat close. "I like him."

"He likes you, I see." Hinata walked up to her.

The cat was curled in her arms like a baby. Naruto sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to find that jackass." Before anyone could say another word, he was gone.

 **Author Note: Sorry, I took so long and I probably will take a while next time but stick with me, okay! All things happen for a reason and trust me… Anyway! Tis the seasons, kids!**


	7. How They Met (III)

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: This is another flashback chapter. There may be two more randomly placed flashbacks then we will all be caught up. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7: How They Met (III)

"Are you crying?" Sasuke prompted seeing his girlfriend quickly wipe her eyes during the movie. She sniffed and then denied the accusation. He leaned over and took her wrist and sure enough she was crying. Sasuke sighed and retracted his hand. "You're such a crybaby."

"Okay," mumbled Hinata. It was sad! It was all too sad.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie as his phone vibrated. He picked up the buzzing device and noted that it was an email from the place he put in an application to internship at. He stared at the title for a long moment before Hinata noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…" He rolled his shoulders, "It's Oto…"

"Otogakure? The internship place?" Her voice piped up in excitement that made his heart thump a bit faster. Yes, them. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I can't," he sighed and put the phone down.

She blinked a few times. "W-what? Why? You want me to do it?" She asked and the Uchiha damn near threw the phone in her lap. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He nodded for her to open it. Hinata giggled and clicked on the email. Opal eyes hummed through the beginning and her eyes widened. "We have reviewed and decided that your…your application meet our requirements and look forward to seeing you this summer!" She shouted the end. "Sasuke, you got it."

He placed a thumb at his lip. "I got it."

She jumped up and ran to hug him. "You got it! I'm so happy for you." She buried her head in his chest and realized just how fast his heart was racing. This meant so much to him. He wasn't sure if changing his majors was a good idea but heard of a pretty cool computer company and decided if he got the internship then it was the right move.

"This summer…" He mumbled, "That's in a few months."

"It is," Hinata leaned back with a weakened smile. "But…that's okay." She rubbed his forearms. "It won't be long."

"It's a two year internship." He stepped back. Just when everything was being put together. His relationship with his brother was becoming just as strong as it was when they were children. His relationship with… "Two years…"

Hinata clasped her hands together. "You're taking that internship even if…if I have to drive you there." She puffed out her cheeks. "This is a one in a lifetime-"

"I know," he finally said something. "I should accept it and tell my brother?"

"Yes. Let's celebrate afterwards, yes?"

"Aa."

::

::

Hinata ran a frustrated hand through her hair and stared in the mirror. She just didn't feel comfortable in her skin. All her clothes were feeling too tight and—

"I need to go on a diet," she whispered, successfully zipping up her jeans. She paused and glanced at the calendar and sighed softly. Nope, she was just bloated. "That makes sense…" she nodded before Karin came out the bathroom.

"Not with Sasuke?"

"He's spending the day with his brother."

"And?" Karin adjusted her glasses. "Has that stopped you both from leeching off each other?"

Hinata pouted and giggled, "You missed me?"

The redhead scoffed and joined the young woman in the mirror. "Karin Uzumaki misses nothing…"

"-but class?"

"Don't bring up my sin and I won't bring up yours." She grinned and nudged her. Hinata crossed her arms. Karin tapped her chin, "Let's go for lunch. I found the best sushi bar a few days ago."

Hinata nodded and grabbed her jacket.

Karin didn't say they had to walk there and Hinata was dying. She used to exercise all the time in high school and look at her now…struggling to make it up stairs. "How are your classes going anyway?" Karin asked.

Hinata nodded at the woman. "I'm doing better than I prayed for."

"Lucky you," said Karin. "It's over here. Karui and Ino are meeting us there. You remember them? Your friends?"

She knew Karin was just joking but…it hurt a bit. She hadn't noticed that she really wasn't spending time with the girls. She had classes with them! Ino gasped when they walked in, "Well, well, look who isn't playing wife today."

Karui narrowed her eyes. "Who? Who is that?"

Ino shook her head. "You remember Hinata. You have to?"

She placed a hand at her chin and hummed. "Doesn't ring a bell. Not even a tiny one." She tapped her thumb and index finger like a little bell.

Karin snickered but Hinata's eyes watered. "I…I'm sorry!" She bowed. "I'm so sorry."

"Yikes," Karui muttered and sipped her soda.

Ino sighed. "Hina, we are just joking!"

Hinata shook her head. "I am! I am sorry! Really I am. I-" she stood up and instantly felt lightheaded. She stumbled a bit but Ino balanced her. "I'm sorry…I've been a bit stressed."

They all sat down and caught up completely. Hinata almost forgot how fun really hanging with the girls was. She sipped on her water and laughed as Karui told them about her flashing relationship with Hinata's old friend Kiba. "Look, I've never been touched in that spot before and you know me…I'm down for almost everything…but that boy had me like a pretzel, calling out demands and being all aggressive and you know…I like that shit but he barked in my damn ear and I dried out."

"Shut up!" Ino cried. "I can't!"

Hinata wasn't too shocked. Kiba is always doing something crazy. Their food finally came and it was so good. Hinata checked her phone. It was from Sasuke and it was a picture…of Itachi forcing him to take a picture.

"Ooh, is that your boyfriend's brother?" Ino leaned over.

Hinata nodded.

"Hook me up with him."

"Itachi is nearly in his thirties."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "He can still have all of me." Karin and Karui laughed at their antics. Hinata huffed and clutched her stomach. "What's up with you?"

"I'm not feeling too well…" Hinata mumbled. "C-can you let me out?"

"You gotta throw up?" Ino moved out of her way. Hinata felt herself gag and forced it back. "Hinata…" The Hyuuga rushed towards the bathroom but slammed into a waiter. It was too late. She vomited on him, herself and the floor. "Hinata!"

She felt faint but they helped her to the bathroom and she proceeded to empty her stomach into the toilet. Karin rubbed her eyes. "I called Sasuke-"

"No," she mumbled. "I'm okay! I'm okay."

"You just ruined that guy's day," Karui said. "Besides…we all ate the same sushi but you're the only one that threw up."

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned against Ino's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I ruin everything…" She whispered.

"We never said it wasn't hilarious." Ino smiled. "Just relax, boo."

::

::

Sasuke cleared his throat as he had to sit in the room with Hinata's friends. "We don't like you," Ino pointed. "Don't think we do."

"Aa." He replied.

"You took her from us." Karui added.

"Oh."

Karin stood and grab the young man's chin. "We'll take her back, kid."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke snatched away.

"I…" Karin didn't get to finish. A clean Hinata came out the bathroom and padded to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure it's not food poisoning." Karui pointed out.

Hinata just wanted to sleep and so she curled in bed. Sasuke walked up. "Is there anything you need from the store?"

"Maybe…some green tea." It was her favorite.

"I'll be back." He nodded and left without another word.

::

::

Karin wasn't stupid by a long shot. There wasn't something just right about Hinata's sudden illness. The nauseous feeling, the lightheadedness, the vomiting and weight gain. Nah, she wasn't stupid. Hinata came back from class looking like absolute shit.

"I got something for you," said Karin.

Hinata raised a brow and put down her bag. "What is it?" The redheaded woman threw a small box at her roommate. Hinata barely caught it…but once she did, she dropped it. "Karin! A…pregnancy test?"

"I swear to… we all know you aren't as innocent as you like acting."

"Karin…"

"You're sexually active, right?" Once Hinata's cheeks flushed Karin continued, "And admit your cycle hasn't come on…I notice these things – we live together. You've thought about it, right?"

Hinata bit her lip, nodded and hugged herself. "I…I'm scared."

Karin slid off her bed and walked up to her. "You won't be able to ignore the signs for too long. Take it…and if not then cool."

"If so?"

"Then…I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

Hinata picked up the box and nodded. "T-thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

After she came back out the bathroom. "We have to wait…" she said and sat on the floor. Karin joined her. "I c-can't be… We were so careful."

"Shit happens…" Karin crossed her arms. "Will you be telling Sasuke on either result?"

Hinata covered her eyes. "Sasuke…" Suddenly her timer went off and her heart was racing like mad. "I can't. I can't go look."

"I'll do it." Karin stood and went into the bathroom. She came back out with the test and sat next to Hinata. Hinata took a deep breath and noted the plus sign on the test. Her eyes widened so much it hurt. "Looks like you are…"

"No, no, no," she grabbed the box and checked the signs again. "Karin…I – I'm p-pregnant…" As the words left her mouth she proceeded to cry and her friend held her close.

::

Hinata sat in the car and played with the necklace and immediately Sasuke knew something was wrong. "What's up? You still feeling sick?"

Hinata looked out the window. "Can you pull over?"

"Why?"

"Please…?" She whispered.

Sasuke shrugged and pulled into the far lane before getting off the road. He put the car in park and turned to his trembling girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't…this wasn't on purpose, I s-swear…" she could barely get her words out. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hinata," he called her name calmly. "What did you do?" Did she cheat on him? No! Not Hinata that's crazy. Why would she even start off that way-

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

As his girlfriend started cried hysterically, he lost the ability to speak. Five years, in five…maybe six years, he would have been ready to have children. He would have been able to afford it then. He would be old enough, he would be married and pleased with the news.

Not now.

Now he was just twenty. He couldn't even drink legally. What the fuck was he going to do with a child? What about his internship? What about Hinata leaving for Suna in a year? They had dreams. Plans. This was not in the agenda.

"Shit…" He sighed and looked over, "Stop crying."

"I'm sad!" Hinata shouted. "Don't tell me not to cry…"

Sasuke nodded shortly. True. He closed his eyes. "We'll be fine."

"No…no we won't."

Sasuke turned to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. Hinata gasped and winced under his grip. "Listen to me…we will be fine. You understand that?"

"You're h-hurting me."

"So you can pay attention. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I do…"

He let her go. "I'm taking you to our family doctor."

"Sasuke…whatever we decide to do," said Hinata and that made Sasuke pause. "I want…I don't want to tell anyone."

"You want to hide?"

"I don't want that attention…please."

Sasuke nodded and made it back onto the road. He noted that she was subconsciously holding onto his sleeve. "I'm not leaving." He assured her. "So don't leave me…"

Hinata let him go and clutched onto the necklace but that was one thing dealt with. She glanced over at Sasuke and while he seemed calm, she knew that his mind was racing. "I'm sorry."

"You're stupid," he said softly then without hesitation he told her for the first time that he loves her.

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek. "I…I love you too."


	8. How They Met (IV)

The Secrets We Keep

 **AN: this is the last flashback…or at least for a long ass time. Look, I don't really know how the legal system is set up so look over that…**

Chapter 8: How They Met (IV)

::

Sasuke had a sharp eye and while he had been reading books about pregnancy…there was just something that didn't seem right. Granted, he read that women do tend to go through pains…but he still wasn't sure. It didn't seem – right. Hinata wasn't looking like herself…thinner at the arms, darker around the eyes, weaker in general. He even went through the precautions of watching his girlfriend eat…just to make sure that she was or at least eating healthy. Matter of fact, once he noted the weight lost…he _personally_ decided to shift her diet.

"You need to go to the doctor," said Sasuke.

Hinata zipped up her jacket and glanced at him. "I'm fine."

"You look sick."

"But I'm fine…" said Hinata.

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat. "I phrased it wrong-"

"-Sasu-"

"We need to go to the doctor." He walked up to her. "Because you look sick…"

Hinata took his hand. "Please…I feel just fine."

"Right now."

"Sasuke…"

He dug in his pocket for his keys. That was marked as the end of the conversation. Once they got to the Konoha's Med-Center, they went in and out in what felt like a minute. They assured him (not saying they did a good job) that she was just going through _the symptoms_. Sasuke wasn't an idiot and was preparing to take her to a real ass doctor when she complained about being tired and just wanting to sleep.

"You're lying to me."

Hinata paused in the doorway. "H-huh?"

Sasuke peeled off his jacket. "You are lying to me about what's going on," he turned to take out his keys and wallet. "Why do you think I'm stupid?"

"I'm – I don't! I didn't say that," explained Hinata.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked lightly, annoyed. "You're stuttering."

"You're accusing me of lying!" She pointed. "Sasuke…"

"I want you to tell me the truth but I don't feel like fighting you about it. All I know is…whatever it is…I'm going to pissed off-"

"I'm not lying!" Her voice heightened.

Dark eyes stared at her, his frown was deep and unforgiving. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you afraid, Hyuuga?" He tilted his head slightly. He could see the tremble in her eyes. She nodded quickly and buried her face in his chest. He ran a down her pretty visible spine. "Tell me the truth." He asked once again.

"I…" She clutched onto him tightly. His eyes closed feeling her stomach against his. They found out they were having a baby girl last week…well he found out. Hinata already knew and decided to surprise him. She made cupcakes that night and when he woke with three nice purple cupcakes saying: IT'S A GIRL. He didn't care what they were having not because he was that big of an asshole…honestly he was trying not get attached.

Closed adoption.

Hinata said it would be hard to watch her grow and not want her back. Sasuke disagreed but he decided to go along with her. He just wanted what made her happy even if it meant that he would be miserable.

He imagined this experience to be pleasant – of course when they were stable adults. Hinata being all excited and them having a house full of friends trying to touch her big ass stomach and him being incredibly jealous. He imagined secretly enjoying the baby shower and seeing how fucking happy his wife was about it all. He imagined holding his baby and treating _her_ better than his father treated him. He imaged her cry and her _opal_ eyes and her laugh.

"I have to go-" he gently pulled away from the young woman and stepped outside. He stepped onto the back porch and fumbled to grab a cigarette. It was honestly the only thing that was keeping him sane about the whole situation. How he'd have to lie to everyone even fucking Naruto. "Shit," he hissed as the lighter was acting stupid. "Come on, come on," he muttered and granted it was probably because his hands were shaking. He sat on the ground so he wouldn't fuck up and fall to his knees.

The thought of _his_ daughter calling another man "daddy" killed him. He sighed and took in a deep pull from the cigarette. His eyes followed the red and ashes. His nerves slowly unwind with every exhale.

That was his daughter.

He was supposed to protect her.

He was supposed to tuck her in, read her stories, be strong, and be her hero…

Naruto and Sakura would be the Godparents. Sakura would spoil her rotten and she'll call Naruto 'Uncle' and they…

It's not fair.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Hinata opened the back door and instantly began to cough. "What – what are you doing?" He turned to her and Hinata froze upon seeing her usual stoic boyfriend with watering eyes. She clasped her hands to her heart and slid down next to him. "Please don't smoke…" She took the dwindling cigarette from his lips. "Please…"

"Aa." He looked away from her.

Hinata took his chin and turned him to her crying face. "I'm – really sick." She whispered. "The doctors don't know what it is…but I recognize the symptoms." Sasuke waited for her to continue and it seemed like she never would. "My mother had the same ones when she was pregnant with my baby sister."

Her mother died in childbirth.

::

::

Mogi, unruly brown hair, freckled face, dark brown eyes.

Hiro, curly blonde hair, big ears and blue eyes.

Both of them had warm smiles. "Why would we be perfect parents?" Mogi repeated the questioned as she put her hand in Hiro's. "I'm going on thirty-five years young," she paused to laugh but drifted off softly. "We've been trying to have a baby of our own for seven years…but I can't. I can't give the world to my child so we decided that it was time to give that same world to someone else."

Hinata pulled a spoon from her mouth and Sasuke glanced up from a clipboard. "But why would you be perfect parents?" Sasuke repeated.

Hiro crossed his arms. "I want to be a better father than my father was…than my great-grand father was to him. I want to have something to leave behind in this world before I have to leave it. I might not be perfect but I sure as Hell will try."

Sasuke glanced over to see Hinata smiling. If the answer pleased her then they would move on. After the interview, Hinata allowed them to touch her stomach. He narrowed his eyes at the couple. She seemed to like them…but he would be watching closely. Hinata made sure to give over the necklace that Sasuke had given her to Mogi. "I…I know, I can't be in her life like I want…but can you give her this?"

Mogi examined the jewel in awe. "I'll be honored."

After they left, Hinata sighed. "You tired?" Sasuke asked knowingly.

She nodded. "Ah."

"Come on," he motioned her to follow him.

The bigger she got, the weaker she became. At one point, she'd spend the entire week in bed and Sasuke was going through a pack of cigarettes by himself. He was stressed out…not as much as Hinata, he was sure but damn…he was stressed.

"I decided to give up my internship," he told her one day.

"No." She answered, cutting tomatoes for her famous soup.

Sasuke watched the cutting for a long moment and shrugged. "I am."

"You're not."

"Yes, I-"

Hinata put down the knife. "She'll be with the other family by then…there is no-"

"I already gave it up."

"But why?" Hinata asked, "Don't give up on _your_ dreams for me."

"The conversation is finished."

"You can't do that!" Hinata pointed. "You can't just shut me out, Sasuke." He walked away from the island and she waddled behind him. "Sasuke…call them back. Call them back now. Sasuke-"

"Shut up," he groaned and sat down on the couch. When there was no response, he immediately regretted it. He turned to her. "Hinata, look, I…"

"I…well, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean it…" Sasuke tried as she ran a hand through her hair and went back into the kitchen. Sasuke turned upon hearing her muttering quickly under her breath. "Hinata, listen to me…I didn't decline the offer for you." That was a lie.

"You just said you did."

He _did_ just say that. "Okay, you're going to be sick and tired and who is going to take care of you?"

Her eyes lifted to him. He was thinking she was stupid for going along even though her life was in immediate danger, she knew. He was angry at so many things…he was always tense. Hinata rolled her shoulders and started back cutting tomatoes. He pocketed his hands and decided to go on a walk. Hinata refused to waste any more energy on crying…

…for some reason, despite it all, she felt their relationship becoming just as unstable as they were individually.

::  
::

When her water finally broke, Sasuke was relieved. It seemed like any longer and Hinata was going to drift away. Matter of fact, he hadn't been getting any sleep considering that fact. He'd been watching her while she slept to make sure.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked from his chair.

Hinata stretching in front of her hospital bed to ease contractions. "Stupid." She muttered and squatted as far as she could go.

There was a knock at the door and Mai, their adoption counselor walked in with papers and a clipboard. "Doing good, honey?"

Hinata shrugged. "Been b-better."

"Are those the releasing papers?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, it is. I need for you guys to sign here and here."

Hinata groaned in extreme pain. She gripped onto the sides of the bed and gritted her teeth. Never, never did she ever want to go through this again. As the contraction passed, she got back to the bed. "C-can we have a moment, Mai?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," said the woman before she scurried out.

Hinata looked towards Sasuke, beads of sweat lingering at her temple. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes." He replied.

Hinata knew being blunt and detached was his coping mechanism but it still bothered her. She motioned for him to come to her side and he did. She handed him the pen and Sasuke signed his parental rights away with a few scribbles of ink. Hinata followed suit and sighed. It was over. She would get to spend the next few hours in labor and after that…

"What's her name?" Hinata asked as Sasuke took the clipboard and headed towards the door.

"You want me to name her?" Sasuke turned to her. Hinata nodded. He just imagined a dark haired, opal eyed princess running towards him. He tilted his head, "Hikari."

"Hikari…I like it." She giggled. "I love it."

He nodded and exited the room. The next hours were filled with screaming and doctor orders and it all made Sasuke head spin. It was then…he watched Hinata's face drain of all color. Somehow the sound of her failing heartbeat turned into white noise. People were pushing him out the room and Hinata wasn't responding to her name when he shouted it and his own vision went blurry.

His heart was thumping too fast and his hand began to bleed from him punching the wall outside.

::

::

Just like in every novel she read…the hospital lights were bright and merciless. Her body wasn't responding to her brain's command to sit up but it allowed her to look around the room. Opal eyes landed on the figure standing at the window. Sasuke. She mentally sighed and looked around the room.

"S-Sasuke?"

He turned around and the first emotion was anger then something between regret and relief. He came to her side and just watched her. "You're back."

Her eyebrow rose. "Huh?"

"You lost a lot of blood," he paused and glanced away. "You're safe now."

She managed to nod and figured they were supplying her with pain medicine. "Sasuke…" her voice was small. "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone!" She shrieked.

"With the parents," he corrected himself seeing as that came out completely and horribly wrong. "They left yesterday."

One moment she calmed down and the next she was completely enraged. Her brows dipped to a dangerously low level. "I didn't – we didn't. I didn't see her."

"Me either," and although he had no choice… he probably would have refused out of hatred. How dare anyone try to killHinata? How? His eyes closed as Hinata asked the next question.

"You didn't stop them?"

"You were out for three days."

"So?" She grabbed his wrist. "So what?"

"Hin-"

"So what?" Her eyes watered. "They didn't care see if I made it?" They didn't seem to care about anything but getting out of this damned hospital. "And Mai?" She dropped his hand. "How are you…you just – just _let_ them take her."

That was too far. "I didn't-"

"You didn't _stop_ them!" She pointed.

"You were _dying_!" There weren't many times Sasuke ever let his voice rise nor crack and maybe he associated it with being out of control of his emotions…but how could she accuse him of something that vicious? She was drugged up. He had to forgive her…she didn't understand that her heartbeat completely stopped. He was fucking preoccupied.

Hinata allowed tears to finally fall before telling him to get out. He did without another word. Granted, they both weren't thinking logically at the time. It didn't matter. It was how they were coping.

::

::

The semester ended and Sasuke could not physically get in contact with Hinata. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the world. Her friends weren't saying anything and even after he basically begged they just told him the truth. They honestly didn't know.

His world crumbled literally under his feet and he was drowning in nothing. He lived for nothing. If it had not been for Naruto checking up on him every day for the next five months…he probably would have just given up on living.

"I'm leaving for Suna," said Naruto. Spoke too soon.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and back at the blonde. "For what?"

"I want to make a real name for myself, asshole!" Naruto chuckled. "I trust you'll be here and ready to welcome me back with open arms."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked, "Or a closed fist."

Naruto stood and hugged both of his friends. "Sakura, make sure you take care of this bastard. Water him twice a day, make sure he gets lots of sunlight and-"

"Shut up," said Sasuke.

Soon he'd forget about it all…but maybe not. He would take losing both halves of his heart one step at a time.

Years passed and Sasuke seemed to finally realize that time heals all wounds but all it take is fate to rip it all back open.

::

::

 **Author Note: Yay! Last flashback and now we can get into the real stuff! Also, disclaimer, I don't know how the legal system works so try not to come for my edges. Anyway, I'll try not to take so long posting the next chapter!**


	9. Confrontation

The Secret We Keep

 **Author Note: All I'm saying is…I finished this at 4am because I love you guys, okay. With that being said…**

Chapter 9: Confrontation

::

Naruto clearly asked him if he loved her and his response was 'I can't' and maybe that what bothered him the most. He rather the man just say that he was still head over heels in love with her because he could be reasonably angry. Naruto was pissed and relieved and…hurt.

He was beyond hurt…

But he knew how it felt…at least on the kid's end. He got lucky though… he got Iruka and he was amazing. He had someone strong to lean against until he was old enough to stand on his own. This girl…she didn't. She probably was pissed, relieved and hurt too.

Crystal blue eyes closed against the harsh winter's wind. Sasuke was being over dramatic…kind of. Not really, he supposed. He was supposed to be finally happy and getting ready to start his own family but…

"I'm horrible."

Naruto stared at the back of his brother. Yes, everything he had done up until this point was completely selfish and the only reason he felt bad because his secret came to light…

And what the fuck does _'I can't.'_ even mean? Was he only with Sakura because he couldn't have Hinata and would he be so desperate to take her away just because of the kid? Naruto wouldn't have that. Sasuke had his chance and royally fucked up.

"So…the wedding is off?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. Naruto walked up to him and couldn't believe that he would come to this place. The tree with the tire swing. Life was easier when they were only twelve and didn't have to worry about anything real.

"Probably."

"Did she throw the ring?"

"No."

"You have a chance."

"Aa."

Naruto gritted his teeth and realized that he was doing what he always does when Sasuke is upset. He was tired of catering to the man. He was tired of censoring his words in hopes of preventing the man from walking off. He was fucking tired of worrying about a man that didn't feel the same way.

"Fuck you," Naruto finally said.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Wh-"

"No! You shut up!" Naruto pointed. There were so many emotions mixing inside of him right now and he'll be damned if Sasuke just talked his way out of it. "You lied to me. You've been keeping up with a lie for more than twelve years! What is the point of being fucking friends if you can't tell me anything? What's the fucking point?"

"I-"

Naruto pulled at his hair. "I don't want to hear your bullshit apology. You don't mean it." Naruto began to pace. "And—and you know what…I can almost understand why you didn't tell me about Hinata. I can _almost_ wrap my fucking mind around that but you did so much shit behind our back – you had a fucking kid." He took in an icy breath and shook blond tresses. "Do you understand how much it hurt to watch you waste away and there was nothing I could do—in any damn way? Do you even understand empathy?"

Sasuke didn't say a word and looked up at him. Naruto was no longer angry, but he was hurt. This stopped being about anything else besides their friendship. Honestly Sasuke didn't know what to say. Apologizing would do nothing to ease the hurt that was drowning his brother. Nothing. He was helpless and he deserved to be. He deserved to feel every ounce of pain that Naruto did all those years back.

Sasuke extended his hand but Naruto didn't return the gesture. "You said you _can't_ love Hinata. What does that mean?"

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. Hinata was toxic for him and she had always been. Granted it was his fault but she was the reason why his grades started to drop in college, he was beginning to become dependent on her presence, he needed her around and she was the one that left him.

He loved her. She had his child. She left him.

She was back and they had Hikari again—they _could_ be family… then he got that craving… Hinata was like a bad high for him, he knew that much. She was amazing when she was around but once she left his sight he had horrible withdrawals.

So he _can't_ love her.

"She's no good for me," said Sasuke. "Great for you."

"That doesn't ans-"

Naruto," Sasuke started firmly. "I just _can't_."

::

"Won't your grandpa get upset?"

Hikari looked over at her biological mother. The woman was truly beautiful when she wasn't crying and ever since she's met her she's been crying. She had shiny navy hair, Hikari did not. Her eyes were opal and Hikari's were not. They didn't share the same nose, high cheek bones, head shape…nothing. They were nothing alike…but at the same time Hikari knew that this woman loved her and didn't question who she was. Even so, despite the short amount of time she's been here…she easily connected with her "father." He felt concrete, he didn't sway. She enjoyed that about him but her mother moved with the wind.

"He went on a trip," said Hikari.

Hinata went to hug herself.

Hikari figured it out just that fast…she was just like her mother. They did the same things, talked in question form majority of the time. Hikari didn't like it about herself and now she knew who she got it from.

"I ruined everything."

"No," Hinata replied without hesitation.

"I knew he was getting married."

"Okay."

Dark eyes narrowed at the woman for a moment. She was trying to figure out what that meant. Was Hinata glad that she ruined Sasuke's life? She didn't seem like that kind of person. She seemed gentle…soft. "Huh?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't know about you," Hinata confessed. "That was our fault. Not yours."

"But…"

Hinata stood and clasped her hands. "You want some soup? I can make some soup." She went to the cabinet. "Tomato or-"

"Tomato."

Hinata smiled at her softly and nodded. Hikari stared at nothing in general as the woman moved around the kitchen. Soon after, the front door opened and the blonde man came in. Hinata's mood shifted against his. He motioned her to him and she complied. Hikari glanced over her shoulder to see the two embrace and the air in the room cleared. They whispered for a moment or two and Hinata silently returned to the soup.

"Tomato?" Naruto peered over into the pot. "She likes it." Hinata simply nodded and Naruto huffed. "She's like his clone."

"I'm right here," whispered Hikari.

"And?" Naruto crossed his arms with a grin.

"Where is he?" Hikari asked. "Is he coming back?"

"Nope."

"I thought…"

Naruto waved her to silence and leaned against the counter while Hinata stirred the contents of the pot. He looked at her with so much care and Hikari wondered what was truly wrong with this guy. He was just angry and shouting…but somehow he still loves her.

Doesn't seem realistic.

Hiro and Mogi screamed and threw things at each other. Hiro was the nicest out of the two. Hiro never physically hit Mogi but he did say some cruel things…but Mogi was just evil. Naruto calmed Hinata down even though he was clearly pissed off with her. He assured her that he wasn't going to leave. These people were so different from her norm and even though Hikari was young…she knew what love was supposed to look like.

::

::

"You expect me to forgive you?"

Sasuke stood at the front door of the place that he paid for. "I don't expect anything," he corrected her. "I want you to listen to me."

"Okay," said Sakura. "Explain."

"We met in college. We decided this was the best decision and she left."

Sakura started to clap. Sasuke pressed his lips at the actions. "Oh, okay…that was great. Amazing. Ten fucking stars, Sasuke. Silly college kids and-"

"Don't make this into a joke."

"You made me into a _joke._ " She hissed. "You lied…you said you didn't know her. You lied. That was you – not me. When you went through that depress-"

He raised a finger. "I _never_ asked you to help me." He was fucking tired of them throwing that shit up in his face. He went through a dark time. He was comfortable in that dark time. They didn't give him any time to grieve before trying to fix him. He didn't need to be fucking fixed. He needed to know why the person he loved just disappeared. He needed to see his child. He needed to be with them. He did not, however, need his "friends" being there only to throw his pain and past back up in his face when shit didn't go their way.

"No, you didn't ask-"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me or even wear your ring," he motioned to her naked hand. "I never throw your past in your face, do I?" Emerald eyes widened at his question. "Do I? I never do that to you or Naruto."

"Don't act as if keeping something from us for years-"

"I didn't want to fucking feel that pain, Sakura. Shit." He pulled at his hair. "I didn't want to hurt you or him…" He wasn't some superhero. Shit hurt. Yes, he lied but it helped him forget. "She was taken away from me. You can't relate to that shit. You just can't. Nothing you or Naruto could say can ease that pain."

"Naruto is adopted-"

Sasuke clenched and released his fist. She didn't get it. Sasuke had learned to accept Sakura for who she is but this was the thing that killed him the most. She made excuses and refused to see where he was coming from. "You're right-"

"Don't do that," she argued.

"I'm – done." He finally said. He shouldn't be mad at her because she had every reason to throw that ring in his face. She had every reason to scream and shout, to leave him, anything – everything.

"In a perfect world…would you rather be with her or me?"

Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him and supposed if the answer didn't slip out freely then that was a bad thing. "You," he said carefully.

"You're still lying," said Sakura. He didn't get to say another word before she closed the door in his face. In that moment Sasuke just wanted to completely disappear.

::

::

He didn't want to meet with Hinata. They talked enough for a lifetime and more. They stood on the same bridge they did when he told her about his family. It was the same bridge where he gave her that necklace and the moment where he was convinced that if this wasn't what it felt like to be in "love" then he would just have to be alone.

She stared at the snowy park beneath them. "Our daughter is back," said Hinata. That was true…beyond true…

"Yeah, she is." He agreed.

It felt good to say it without listening ears. It felt refreshing and…they didn't know. Hinata hadn't been able to express her emotions since Hikari's debut and Sasuke has been busy trying to repair the damages.

"She's back," Hinata turned to him. "She found us, you know…" Opal eyes glossed over and her lips quivered. "She's so smart…a-and she looks just…" she swallowed. "…she looks-" Hinata stopped when Sasuke opened his arms and she buried her face in his chest. The woman sobbed for what felt like the thousandth time. This would be her last time too…

What surprised her even more is when Sasuke's arms tightened around her and while she knew that Sasuke was hurt…it was an odd thing to witness. His own chest heaved and the weight of his hold was getting heavier. He wondered what exactly he did to deserve all the pain in his chest. Why him? Why his parents? Why was his brother never around anymore? Why did Hinata leave him? Why didn't his best friends understand that people needed to grieve?

This was the first time in twelve years that they have been this close without worry.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said and rubbed his back. No one cared about Sasuke's feelings. It was all about how _he_ fucked up, how _he_ lied, how _he_ should have did something different. Naruto blamed him, Sakura abandoned him, and she even hated him at one point. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry…" His weight got too heavy and they ended up falling to the ground. She pressed her lips to his temple before pulling his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

.

.

..

 **Author Note: Well, here is the chapter! Review, cool?**


	10. Conversations

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: you know what…I totally forgot Ino was a friend back in the day to Hinata…let's um, wow. How did I miss that? Anyway! Sorry for taking so long, man!**

Chapter 10: Rain Down

Hinata closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes. Both Naruto and Hikari were asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked over to them but paused when blue eyes caught hers. "You've been with him?" He asked softly.

Hinata chewed her lip and proceeded to go into their room. She sat on their bed as he came in and closed the door. Hinata placed her hands in her lap as Naruto paced back and forth. "Naruto…"

"Do you even love me?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "Naruto…" She started.

"I don't remember you saying it back and – and that's okay you don't have to _say_ it but do you feel it?" He stood in front of her with the lowest expression. Hinata extended her hands for him to take and he did.

"He was my first…everything," she gave a dry laugh. Naruto couldn't understand where she was going. "And my baby is back…she's really out there sleeping."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She stood and placed his hands to her heart. "No, but I can't say those words right now…even my feelings are messed up."

He closed his eyes and pressed lips against her forehead. He really wished she did this before he had to. "I'm leaving you, Hinata." Hinata's couldn't help but smile through the pain that cut through her body. She couldn't blame him. This was too much to be in the middle of. He cupped her face. "Just…just let me know when you're ready to be with me again, okay?"

"I…understand."

He pocketed his hands and nodded. She sat on the bed as he walked towards the door. "Just spend some time with her…after all she came to find you – and you're alive." He waved before disappearing down the hall. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for the front door to open and close.

She went into the living room and woke Hikari up. "Hey…I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Where's Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head. "Can…can you sleep with me tonight, maybe?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. Hikari followed her mother into the other room and waited until the woman got out of the shower. She came out in big pajamas and crawled in bed. "Ne, Hikari…"

"Mm?"

"Let's have a girl's day tomorrow?"

"Cool."

"Mm, goodnight."

Hikari pushed her back against her back against Hinata's chest. She waited… for so long she dreamed of sleeping in her mother's arm, of course, her father was on the other side looking jealous before pulling them all towards him.

Hinata draped her arm of the girl's body.

Hikari sighed and supposed she could take this for now.

:::

Sasuke walked towards the bench that the blonde was sitting on. He sat down silently and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and allowed it to dangle between his lips and he stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"I literally have no one to talk to besides you," Naruto said looking over at his friend.

For some reason, Sasuke actually chuckled. It was true. Naruto laughed and Sasuke reluctantly joined in. The blonde snatched the cigarette from Sasuke's lips and took a puff. He coughed and threw it down. "You don't need that shit, man." He rubbed his throat.

"You people are about to start paying me back," Sasuke huffed.

Naruto grinned and sighed. "Apparently Hinata can't love me."

Sasuke glanced over and back at the park. "She broke up with you?"

"Nah, I called it."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "You're an idiot."

"I know," he attempted to blow warm arm into his hands. "Where the fuck is spring?"

"Sakura hates me."

"What's new?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Nothing. Nothing is new. "She asked me to choose between her and…"

Naruto nodded. "And who did you pick?"

Was everyone losing their minds? "I picked her. Sakura."

"Did you really?" Naruto leaned towards him.

"Yes."

"What did Sakura say?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Apparently I'm a liar."

Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke frowned. "We fucking suck! Wow…" Naruto nudged Sasuke. "I'm going to save you, man."

"Speak ol' wise one."

"I may not know nothing about Hinata, but Sakura is my specialty. When you talk to her you tend to include me into it…she does to. Stop that, man. Talk to her as an individual."

"That's it?"

"That is it." Naruto nodded. "You want to get drunk?"

"Sure."

:::

It had been a week since she actually left her room. Ino came and pulled her out of the room and took her out on the town. What exactly did she do? Was she not forgiving enough? Was it okay to forgive someone even if they hurt you to your core? Did it make her weak? Why did she have to be weak for that? If so… Why wasn't she allowed to cry, scream or fight? Why were her feelings not valid?

Sakura waited for Ino come out of a store. Her feet were aching.

"Hikari, just wait!"

The pinkette looked over to see…

"You're not in that old, Hinata." Hikari whined. "Come on."

Sakura stood before she and Hinata made eye contact. Hikari turned to whatever was making her mother freeze. She grabbed Hinata's wrist and was about to drag the woman away until Sakura started walking towards them.

Hinata was unmovable. Hikari moved behind her mother as the woman closed the distance. "Hinata."

"Sakura…"

Emerald eyes shifted to the child behind her. "She's like his clone."

Hikari curled her nose. Hinata nodded and turned to the girl. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Will you really?" Hikari mumbled and went into the next store.

Sakura turned her attention back to Hinata. "I'm pregnant." Sakura confessed.

"W-what?" Hinata whispered.

She nodded and chewed at her lip. "I have been for a while. No one knew besides Naruto…" She clasped her hands. "I've been so sick and stressed and…" She froze when Hinata took her hands. "What…"

"Congrats," She blurted out. "I am very happy."

"You don't have to lie anymore."

Hinata shook her head and squeezed her hands. "I know…things are not good now and I am so sorry, Sakura. I am."

"…but?"

"But…he won't give up on you, I know that for a fact. Once he finds out…it's going to be his chance to do things right."

Sakura snatched her hands. "It's always about him. Don't act like you weren't-"

"I know…" Hinata took a deep breath. "I understand."

"Stop that."

"W-what?"

Sakura stepped back. "My feelings are valid. They are. I deserve everything. So you can't just act like that…like you're happy for me."

"Are my feelings not valid?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She ignored Ino calling her name. "He loves you…" She whispered. "How long? Twelve years…since you left?"

"Sakura," Ino called. "Why are you talking to her?"

Sakura snatched out of Ino's grip. "How long Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened, her heart was pounding. Sakura's voice was rising and people were staring. Hikari came out the store. The Hyuuga woman took a deep breath. "I…don't know…I don't know." Hinata clasped her hands. "When you want to talk to me about it…" Her eyes glanced at her stomach. "I'll be there."

Sakura and Ino watched the woman catch up with her daughter. They smiled at each other and kept walking. "Talk?" Ino asked. "What was she talking about?"

"Nothing…I want to go home." Sakura suddenly felt – bad.

:::

Hikari sat up upon hearing the doorbell rang. "Hinata," she called. The woman was in the shower. "Mm…" She went to answer it herself. Upon opening the door, she smiled seeing her father. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You want Hinata?"

"No," said Sasuke. "I'm here for you."

Hikari tiled her head. "You want to come in? Hinata will be getting out the shower in like forever."

Sasuke smirked. "No, I also want to spend time with you."

Hikari glanced back. "Okay, I-"

"Hikari?" Hinata called, walking into the living room and clutching her towel to herself upon seeing Sasuke. They hadn't spoken since he broke down. They agreed it was time to be parents. Whatever this was really wasn't fair to Hikari.

"He wants to spend time with me," Hikari told her.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, of course. Well…now you can pack." Dark eyes lit in excitement before she darted to the back room. Sasuke pocketed his hands. Hinata crossed her arms. "We can do this…we have to."

"I know." Hinata's heart was filled with so much joy. Sasuke would have something that she couldn't give him. He would have his own baby to hold and teach… "What?" He asked.

"Oh…nothing."

Hikari ran back up. "I packed for two days," she told mostly Hinata. She had a feeling that her mother couldn't stand to be alone. Hinata hugged the girl and kissed her temple. "Two days, Hinata."

"Yes."

Sasuke motioned her to follow him.

Not even ten minutes later, Sakura was at her door. Hinata excused herself to put on actual clothes. When she came back out, Sakura was holding a pillow to her chest. "…why is it that it easier to forgive you than him?"

Hinata sat down. "You love him."

Sakura scoffed, "Please…"

Hinata smiled and decided to change subjects. "What are you hoping for?"

"A boy," said Sakura. "…really anything healthy." Hinata tried blocking out the past. She placed a hand over her heart and took a very deep breath. "Naruto broke up with you?"

"Yes…I deserved it."

Sakura nodded. "He's on my couch and I'd like him off." Hinata so terribly missed him. "Tell me, Hinata…do you think you will always love Sasuke?"

"Sakura-"

"Don't bullshit me, please…" Sakura shook her head. "Tell me…honestly."

Hinata clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. She stared at nothing in general but thought about everything. "There will always be a place for him."

Sakura nodded. "Then what is really preventing you from loving Naruto?"

Hinata huffed and took a pillow to the chest. "I'm scared…terrified, really."

"Of what? That he'll run away?"

She was intoxicatingly in love with Sasuke and that fell apart. Naruto…he was good. He didn't deserve this. Opal eyes lifted to the woman. "That I will…"

Sakura shrugged. "Trust me, unlike Sasuke…Naruto will hunt you down to the ends of this earth and the next one."

Hinata laughed a bit and Sakura smiled. "Tell Sasuke the news…" Hinata said. "And…and I'll tell Naruto."

Sakura cupped her face. "Deal."

"I am sorry, Sakura." Hinata took the woman's hands again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm at the intensity of Hinata's eyes. She felt it, finally. Validated.

:::

Hikari hummed and drank her hot chocolate with trembling hands. Sasuke enjoyed his coffee. Hikari pouted. "Why can't we sit inside where it's warm?"

"Taste better in the cold."

"You're weird."

He smirked and continued drinking his coffee. "Sasuke…" Hikari whispered and motioned behind him. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura walking towards him.

A police car pulled up in front of him. Two officers got out the car, one man and one woman. The woman spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

He lifted a brow. "Yea?"

"Great. Uchiha Sasuke," the male officer turned the man around before placing handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Hikari Nana."

:::

 **Author Note: DRAMA!**


	11. Goodbyes

The Secrets We Keep

 **Author Note: lol I just want y'all to understand…I am the captain of this ship, okay? This story is going to go exactly as I want it. With that being said…**

Chapter 11: Goodbyes

::

Sometimes she daydreamed about how her life was "supposed" to go. She could never see how her parents looked, but they were much taller than her like in the cartoons. She just knew her mother was beautiful and soft whereas her father was just a big grump that only loved his two girls. She imagined them doing silly things – or rather her mother dragging them to do silly things so she could take thousands of photos. She knew they were warm people…she just knew her father would always be there to protect her. He would be her hero and at the same time she wanted nothing more to be just as graceful and loving as her mother.

They would be wise and they would always hug her when she cried…when she laughed, on her birthday and graduations and every day in between. They would always say they loved her and they would show it.

Never in her wildest daydream imagine the moment where her father would be getting arrested.

Hikari watched the officers escort Sasuke to the car. Sakura place a hand on her shoulder and that's when HIkari came back into reality – fully. Her cheeks were wet and her heart ached because finally she was getting a chance to bond with her father and something was taking him away. Just as she was about to shrug Sakura's hand off, the woman's phone rang and sure enough it was Naruto shouting that they got Hinata.

Everything was collapsing and Hikari was wishing she was never born.

:::  
:::

Sometimes he daydreamed about how his life was "supposed" to be. He always imagined his daughter looking just like Hinata but with his eyes. She would be a 'daddy's girl,' obviously. Of course, Hinata would be jealous and she'd never understand that she came first in both of their eyes. He imagined her first steps, mostly. It was a scene that he perfected. He would most likely be video chatting them because he was away on business because that internship really jumpstarted his career. Even though he was away a lot, Hinata was fine. She was strong and enjoyed when he randomly showed up at home as a surprise. Anyway, he would call and Hinata would put the computer a distance away before going to get a giggling Hikari.

She would put the child down and he would call her name. Big onyx eyes would light up and she would start waddling towards him. They did it as a joke but she would really do it. She would really walk and Hinata would just cry and sweep the child up before she put her mouth on the laptop. He would just sit there shocked and wish he was home.

They were happy and in love.

He, however, did not seeing getting arrested in that future.

Sasuke sat on a cold metal seat. Dark eyes lifted upon seeing Naruto and two guards. "Well, isn't this a sight."

Sasuke's frown didn't waver. "Did you call him?"

Naruto grabbed the bars and sighed, "Of course I did."

"Make sure you tell him to help Hinata first."

Naruto's face noticeably changed but right now Sasuke didn't care. Naruto would have to accept the fact that the woman he was in love with was also the mother of Sasuke's daughter and that fact would simply never change. The Uchiha stood and walked to meet the blonde. "Dobe," started Sasuke. "Thank you."

"Yeah," said Naruto, his voice dragged just a bit. "It's just funny because the roles are usually reversed for us."

"Mm." Sasuke smirked. His eyes averted upon thinking about the arrival of his "lawyer" and what was going to happen. At this point, Sasuke almost rather go to jail than to deal with the issues that waited for him pass these bars. Maybe that's why he wanted the lawyer to help Hinata first, so he can selfishly be alone.

::

::

Hinata closed her eyes and almost laughed. She had never been arrested…Hell, she never even had a parking ticket and now she was in holding for kidnapping her own daughter. "Could life get any worse?" She asked whatever god that had apparently stopped listening to her prayers.

"Yes."

Her eyes lifted to another set on onyx eyes. These weren't a pair that she was fond of. She sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. "Itachi…" whispered the woman. Itachi was the only one that knew about…everything. He knew every detail. He never forgave her for leaving his brother without a goodbye. He resented her for even wanting a closed adoption. After the break up and she went to Suna…he came looking for her. He told her about the betrayal he felt and how truly broken his baby brother was. Hinata felt heartless at the time so the words didn't connect. Nothing did.

His words meant nothing to her then…

…but they would now.

He notion to the guards and they opened the door. "You're free, Hyuuga." One guard sneered.

She stood slowly and walked over to the eldest Uchiha. "Be clear," he started. "This is for my brother."

"It's understood," mumbled Hinata. "Thank you."

They walked silently until Itachi went to get his brother from jail. No doubt this was Hinata's doing… Itachi released a breath upon feeling his emotions getting the better of him. He didn't hate Hinata anymore but he couldn't find it in his soul to forgive her as his baby brother had.

"Foolish little brother," said Itachi.

Sasuke sat up from the cool metal bench and reluctantly went to greet his brother. "Brother…"

"When will you learn?" Sasuke smirked as the bar pulled back. He stepped out and shrugged. Never, maybe. "They could have charged you for kidnapping…but your daughter saved you…and her."

Sasuke didn't reply to his brother's weariness about Hinata. This wasn't her fault, entirely. They stayed quiet until reaching the waiting room where Sakura and Naruto were. He pocketed his hands. "Where is Hinata and Hikari?" He asked. Sakura simply pointed out the door.

He hurried out the building to see Hinata and Hikari sitting, simply talking. They both turned to him with a look that made him stop in his footsteps. It was a look of concern, relief and something else that he wasn't used to seeing on Hinata's face. Hikari jetted off into his arms.

"They…they are taking me back," she pointed to the pick-up truck. "Can't you stop them?"

The door of the truck opened and Hiro waved her to come along. Sasuke knelt and held the pendant around her neck in his hand. "Not…right now."

"But you said…" she whispered.

Hinata stood beside him. "You have our numbers, right? You can still call us."

Hikari wiped her face and nodded. She opened her arms as both her parents hugged her together for the first time. It wasn't like how she dreamed it would be…it was better. It was everything she wanted. She stepped back and ran towards the car.

"The wound tore open again," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. He was surprised to feel her arm around his waist, in return he rest his arm over her shoulders. They stood like that until the car was out of sight. Sasuke didn't reply when Hinata said she would go to jail again for that girl…but he felt the same way. "Don't leave…" He told her.

She looked open at the man, the arm around her shoulder was trembling. Hinata wondered had she heard him say that before she left for Suna…would she have stayed? Would fate have them together? It was scary because she didn't know but she almost wanted the answer.

"You need to talk to Sakura," Hinata said, instead.

There was a long silence before he dropped his arm and left her side this time. Hinata had a horrible coping mechanism. She couldn't figure out why it was so easy to push Sasuke away. It was better if they weren't around each other. She was convinced at the Life and Death made a bet and threw them together at that party. They just didn't know that things would move so quickly.

…but now it was time to move on.

::

Two months had pass since HIkari left. Spring bloomed nicely over Konoha. Sakura finally Sasuke that she was pregnant and they had decided to put it all behind them…for the child. Naruto was giving Hinata time to heal again.

He ate a baby carrot and watched Sakura get off the phone with the wedding planner. "Everything is going according to plan." It was newly planned for two weeks considering their venue had been taken. Sakura's biggest problem should be the fear of not fitting perfectly into her dress anymore but instead it had more to do with Sasuke. She knew every time he looked at her and even the thought of a child just reminded him of Hikari.

Her feelings are valid. She deserved to feel a bit hurt. Sakura is human…

She stood and walked into their room, ignoring Naruto's question about who was cooking tonight because he is _too_ hungry. She found him sitting on the bed watching a mute television. She sat beside him and placed a hand of his knee. "You need to talk to her."

"Who?" He asked, stilling watching the commercial about vacuums.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Please, don't act like this. You know who?"

He huffed. "You want me to someone and you can't even say her name?" He said, it came out a lot harsher than he wanted but Sakura didn't flinch.

She looked at the television and smiled. "I do admit I am hurt," said the pink haired woman. "You don't need to marry me with loose ends."

"Sakura…"

She stood. "When our child comes, I need for you to be here with me." She took his chin and his eyes slowly lifted to hers. "…with us. I'm not asking you to love our child more…but not any less…" She finished. "And I feel like for that to happen you need to talk to – Hinata." She said her name especially slow so he could hear it clearly.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to me?"

Sakura paused because she honestly didn't expect him to ask her so genuinely. She had accepted the fact that there will always be something between the two, but she also understood that she wasn't in competition with Hinata. "She will…" Sakura waved, leaving him in the room alone.

::

::

Hinata walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She stood there quietly as Sasuke stood on her front porch. What did he want? "We need to talk…" he said through the door. Honestly, Hinata wanted to avoid him until after the wedding. She didn't want to cause any more problems. Even so, she slowly opened the door for her ex-boyfriend.

Wow.

He was hit with the smell of cinnamon. It made his stomach turn a bit. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He pocketed his hands. "I just…want to." Because honestly, there was nothing to talk about.

Hinata allowed him to come inside. He followed her to the couch and took note of the naked Christmas tree still standing up. She seemed embarrassed by it. "Naruto…wasn't here to help me take it down." She confessed, rubbing her arm. She sat down on the exact opposite side of the couch.

"You were never good at anything."

She huffed but agreed.

"I didn't mind," said Sasuke.

Hinata glanced over at him. "Why…are you here?" She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms about them. He shrugged. She turned back to the tree. "Remember…" she trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What is it?" He repeated himself.

Hinata tightened her hold on her legs. "Remember…our little tree."

He stayed quiet for a moment before leaning back. "The singing one."

"Do you still have it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Gaara…probably."

She giggled at the image of her old friend humming the tune of the cheap little Christmas tree. "How is Gaara?" She asked.

"He's flying down." He rubbed his neck. It was then that he remembered at Hinata used to have a crush on the red headed man until Sasuke had to break the news to her. It was the first conversation they had.

"…for the wedding," mumbled Hinata. She didn't see him in Suna as much as she thought she would. Maybe once a month, every two months.

He turned to her. "How…never mind."

Hinata looked over. "What is it?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "We could have figured it out, you know?"

"We…could have."

"Why didn't we?" He voice had dropped just like it had when they were on the bridge the last time. Dark tresses fell over sincere eyes.

"We…were scared."

"Do you think about it?"

She turned to him fully. "I…do."

He nodded. "Then this is our fault."

"In a perfect world," started Hinata. "It would be just the three of us."

Sasuke was angry more than hurt. He was angry because they didn't fight hard enough. They didn't fight for anything, not Hikari, not their relationship – nothing.

"How do you think she is? She hasn't called." Hinata said.

"I don't know." He stood. That was a topic he wasn't ready just yet to talk about. Talking to her was already hard enough.

She walked him to the door and took his wrist. "Sasuke…do – do you think we could adopt her back? I mean…I probably couldn't but you and Sakura could. They like married couples. I believe-"

"Hinata…"

Her eyes were becoming glossy. He should have simply told her that things were never that simple, but instead he cupped her face. His thumb brushed a tear away. "We c-could do it." She took his shoulders.

Just like on the bridge, he returned the gesture…he placed his lips on her temples. Even though her home smelt like cinnamon, she smelt like warm vanilla and blueberries. She lifted her head slowly, her hands went to his chest.

"…Sasuke." Opal eyes fluttered.

Being this close to her felt like he was just so close to a drug he spent so long in rehab to break the addiction. His thumbs traced her jawline. Just one shot of her and he would probably overdose this time.

They were fully aware that they were using pain as a motive and both started to close the distance…

Was relapsing worth it…?

:::

:::

 **Author Note: You should already know, I'm not one of those authors that comes back with a 12k story…nope. I enjoy cliffhangers. Till next time!**


End file.
